Leave Out All the Rest
by Viper-Desi
Summary: Sachi, daughter of Kaien and Miyako Shiba, goes to the Soul Reaper Academy and meets many new friends. She begins to have feelings for a certain white-haired boy, but her life makes a big turn when both of her parents die. Toushiro/OC
1. Info

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Check my profile for pics of Sachi!!

* * *

Name: Sachi Shiba

Age: 130 years old (World of the Living= 11) (later)equivalent 13 year old.

Appearance: Long black-violet hair, usually down and bangs that sweep to the right. Gray eyes. Short. Appears to be 9 or 10. Bust same as Rukia's.

Origin: Soul Reaper

Parents: Mother- Miyako Shiba (3rd seat of the Thirteenth Division)  
Father- Kaien Shiba (Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division)  
Aunt- Kukaku Shiba  
Uncle- Ganju Shiba

Height: 3'12" (later)4'2"

Weight: 60 lbs

Birthday: July 9th

Zodiac: Cancer

Personality: Patient, open-minded, smart, friendly, hides emotions, courageous, and annoying sometimes, very outgoing, talkative.

**Zanpakuto Information:**  
Name: Urufu(wolf)

Appearance: Hilt is white, guard is oval ring with no design. Regular zanpakuto.

Shikai: To release, "Howl, Urufu!" Hilt and sword is silver. Fog comes out of sword, like it's illuminating off of it. After you yell the release, howling can be heard and fog surrounds Sachi. Makes claw-like scratches on opponent; opponent does not need to be hit by sword, but needs to be near them when she swings the sword.

Bankai(achieves later in the story): You have claws like a wolf and are able to make sound waves with your howl. Can use claws to scratch up opponent. When sword is swung, misty wolf comes out and attacks the enemy; said to be a very strong attack, but takes up most of her energy. If she uses said attack and misses, she will be taken advantage of. So in other words, it's her trump card.


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting Toushiro

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Check my profile for pics of Sachi!!

* * *

Today is my first day in the Soul Reaper Academy. My mom and dad both congratulated me, but we didn't get to celebrate though. I had to take an entrance exam in order to be accepted. I hated studying for it, but at least I passed it. My reason for starting my exam early is to become a Soul Reaper faster. If I become a Soul Reaper, I'll get to see my parents more often. With that in mind, I kissed my parents goodbye and walked to the academy. Since I lived within walking distance of the school, I took my time. To tell you the truth, I am so nervous. I just know that I will be bullied because of my height. But lets talk about myself first....

My parents were soul reapers. My mother is Miyako Shiba, 3rd Seat of the Thirteenth Division. My father is Kaien Shiba, Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. My parents taught me things so I could be more prepared when I went into the academy. I already knew a few of the Kidou spells because of my mom. My father taught me how to wield a sword and hand-to-hand combat. I was really good in both. But sometimes, the kidou would blow up on my face. I would always get mad. It hurts, I lost count at 15....

I remember singing with my mother everytime I would get mad. It would calm me down to say the least. Just the sound of her voice.....it was beautiful, just like mine. Every night before bed, she would sing my favorite song. I never had any nightmares because my mom would sing me to sleep. My parents are the world to me. And now I was about to enter the Soul Reaper Academy.......I might not be able to see them often and I would miss them. My dad told me to try my best and I would be out of there in no time. I want to be like my parents and be above 4th Seat at least.

I was told that I was the second youngest person to be accepted. I was so happy to be accepted and to be one of the youngest here. I never thought this day would come. Well, I did but not this early. I just hoped that I would meet this other guy. At least I would get to have one new friend in the academy.

I walked up to the front of the school and was amazed by the size. It was truly huge.(Well, at least in my P.O.V.) I was in such awe that I hadn't realized that some people were looking at me funny. 'I must have something I on my face. Or it could be my height there talking about. No, don't think like that Sachi. Father said I shouldn't worry about what anyone says. Easier said than done.' I thought. They were all saying things like,"Why is she wearing the school's uniform?""What is someone like her doing here?""She looks so young." I ignored everyone who was talking about me. I walked to the main doors and pushed them open. I was greeted by the big hallways of the academy, where I would be for the next few years.

I walked into my classroom and sat in a chair next to the window. People began filing in and taking their seats. As soon as the bell rang to start class, the teacher walked in. The teacher introduced himself and told us about the school rules and policies to follow. He told us what we need and should learn while we are in this class. This guy was strict and had a calm air about him. I already respected this teacher within these few minutes.

**Afternoon.............**  
The bell rang and the teacher dismissed everyone. Finally.........lunchtime. I got out the lunch mother had packed for me and sat on table in the middle of the lunchroom. I hadn't really met anyone, so I was eating alone. Besides, everytime I introduced myself to someone, they would tell me how short I was and how adorable I looked. So I mostly tried not to become friends with most of these people. Most of them were bullying me anyways......I was getting depressed pretty fast here....

"Hey, you. You new here?" I looked up and saw a red-haired boy with tattooed eyebrows. I saw two other people next to him. One had blond hair, a bang covering his left eye. The other was a girl who had her hair in a bun and looked very shy and nice.

"Yes, I am new here. Why do you ask? Can you really tell?" The girl walked over and sat down next to me, smiling.

"It is only obvious that you are new. I have never seen you before. You must be the shortest person I have ever seen. Your even smaller that Rukia." I was fuming now. I hated it when people called me short. Especially because I didn't know this person, added to my anger.  
"Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet. Hi. My name is Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you." We shook hands and bowed.

"I am Renji Abarai." He saluted me and sat down in front of me.

"Hello. My name is Kira Izuru. You must be the one everyone is talking about....." he sat next to Renji. I gave him a confusing look, even though I knew what he was talking about.

"You look really young. How old are you, uhhh.......?" Renji asked.

"The name's Sachi Shiba. I'm about 10 years old." I began to eat at my lunch because I saw how astounded Renji and Kira looked.

"Wow! You are about the same age as Little Shiro." Momo said happily, waving her hands in the air.

"Who's 'Little Shiro'?" I asked her.

"Well, his actual name is Toushiro Hitsugaya. My grandmother and I took care of him. So he's like a little brother to me! But he hates it when I call him Little Shiro." she smiled and begun to eat at her food. I did the same.

We talked all lunch. They were so cool. I had my first friends in the academy. Renji was a fun to pick on, Kira looks depressed and sad but he's a really understanding person, and Momo is really sweet and very caring. "See you guys later!" I waved good-bye and walked to my next class, Kidou. I was so excited. I actually wanted to able to do something I knew had to do.

I stood in front of the targets with everyone else and sat down to listen to the instructor. He told us to be careful and told us the words to chant for today's exercise. This was one of the first ones I learned so I didn't really have to worry.

We all then stood up and the teacher yelled, "Practice begins now. It's alright if you do not do well. This is only practice, but by the time exams come you must be ready." Everyone yelled, "HAI!" We had to be in lines of five. I was in the front, so I was first.

I raised my hands and said, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" I hit the target and fully took it out. It was burned up.

"Wow. Very good, Sachi. May you do it for me again?" the teacher asked. I nodded, raising my hands again. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" I hit the target head on again. The boy behind me said, "How did you do that?! I thought today was your first day?!"  
"It is my first day!" smiling at him. He was twitching and mumbling words so low I couldn't hear what he said.

"Well done, Sachi! I might have to put you in the advanced class!" Just as he said this, someone shot at the target next to mine and hit it perfectly. I looked over to my left and saw a short boy with white, spikey hair. He looked a little taller than me and looked to be about the same age. 'This must be Toushiro Hitsugaya, Momo's friend.' I thought.

"Looks like we have two excellent students!" the teacher said happily, jumping up and down. I sweat-dropped and fought the urge to hit him on the head. Or even blast him away. At first glance he looked mean, but he is just really hyper and full of energy just like father. I walked to the back of the line. Everyones eyes were on me. Soon after that incident, the class went by faster. 'If I do get to go into the advanced classes, I'll be able to be with Momo and the others. But I am interested on getting to know this Toushiro guy.'

The bell rang, indicating that class was over. My teacher handed me a slip and said, "Go to this class instead of going to mine. Do your best, Sachi." He smiled. I ran after that, seeing as my class was farther away. 'I can't wait to tell my parents and Jushi. They'll be so proud of me.'

I started to walk as my class began to come into view and got lost in my thoughts. But I was interupted when I heard someone talk to me. "Hey, girl. Where are you going?" I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, only to see that he is right next to me. I jumped a little, but acted like nothing happened.

"My name isn't "girl." How rude." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "You can at least say who you are." I mumbled.

"My name's Toushiro Hitsugaya. Where are you going?" sounding more demanding this time.

"What's it to you?" He shook his head and kicked himself off the wall.

"I want to talk to you. Do you happen to be going to Kendo next?"

"Yes I am, but I don't want to be late on the first day." He nodded and we walked to class.

"How are you able to do Kidou so easily?"

'Getting straight to the point then.' "Sachi Shiba."I extended my hand out to him, not bothering to stop.

"Nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"Well, my mother taught me the basics. But she also taught me must of them already. It was the only way to get into the Advanced class." I rubbed the back of my head. Toushiro was sweat-dropping and looked really dumbfounded. He thought I would give him a different answer. 'I wondered why she looked so calm. Even I was nervous today.' He thought.

"By the way, how are you so good in kidou _already_?" I emphasized the word already.

"I have to learn how to control my powers. I let my powers get out of control so I can't let that happen again."

"So you naturally powerful?! How cool!! Your like a kid prodigy! Even though I have parents to teach my soul reaper stuff, I can still never get most of the stuff right. It'll take me longer to graduate from the academy at this rate." I sighed. 'And to think, I thought I would get out of here faster. He will be out of here within the year!!'

We finally arrived in class after what seemed like the longest walk of my life and sat down on the floor. Our teacher stood in front of the class. Everyone went quiet afterwards. I had heard from the others that the teacher was very strict and mean when you get on his bad side. I always manage to get in trouble so I tried to keep my mouth shut the whole time. He was explaining the rules and equipment we would be using in class. There was a tattered navy-blue vest and a kendo stick or a bokken.

"I would like a volunteer to assist me today." He looked around and saw that no one was raising their hands. I hesistantly raised my hand and hoped for the best. I mean what would happen, right? I would just stand up there and show them how to use a sword. 'Man I'm in some deep-'

"Oh good. Looks like we have a volunteer." I stood up, grabbing the vest handed to me at the same time. I quickly put on the vest and grabbed a bokken(wooden sword). He stood in a fighting stance and told me to follow. I followed. 'I can't believe this. I wish someone had raised their hand. I know he would have picked anyone, but I had a feeling he was going to pick me anyways.'

"Perfect stance. But do not look down to much. You will not be able to see the enemy that way." I nodded. I lifted my head, seeing that my teacher was now holding a bokken. "This is how you hold your bokken. If you hold your sword like this, you will be able to do anything with it." he said, showing everyone. "Now if someone else would volunteer. I want to see how you do on your first fight, Sachi." He looked at me and then at the class. No one seemed to be interested. They were in their own little worlds. 'Dumbasses.......' I thought. All of a sudden, I saw someone stand up from the back of the class. 'Please don't tell me it's the scary guy......'

"I will gladly volunteer, sir." It was none other than the short, white-haired boy. 'Great. Looks like I will have to beat him. Better not underestimate him.....I'm good, but not that good. I was still learning how to evade attacks.'I thought.

I glanced around the room while Toushiro put on the equipment. I saw a group of girls, giggling. I could tell they liked this little kid. Looks like he already has fan-girls. Girls, what should I say? They were so annonying. I would never act like that.......I think.

Toushiro looked at me, but saw that I was looking somewhere else. He saw that I was looking at those group of girls. They giggled harder when they saw him looking at them. "He's looking at me!" "No! He's looking at me!!"

"Don't you think they are a little tall for you?" He turned to face me again. He was fuming now. He gripped the bokken harder.

"What are you getting at?" said Toushiro. I could clearly hear the anger in his voice. It was fun to get on his nerves. I smirked.

"I am just saying that you are too short for them. You'll have to stand on a chair to be there height!! HAHAHA!" I was laughing so hard, I could have peed my pants. Everyone had their full attention on us now. I clutched my side and covered my mouth, in an attempt to stop my laughing.

"Oh shut up I wouldn't be talking. You are shorter than I am!" I stopped laughing, grabbed his collar, and pulled his face close to mine. We where centimeters away from each other. I gave him a look that could kill and said, "What did you say Shorty?! How about we settle this right now!!" I grabbed my bokken tighter. I shoved my hand in his stomach. He grunted before pulling away from me.

"That was uncalled for! Alright then, let's do this. You just don't want to accept the fact that I am taller than you are! That's why you are so mad." He smiled at me and got into the stance. I also got into my stance. 'Let the fighting begin.......'


	3. Chapter 2:My parents and Jushi

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Check my profile for pics of Sachi!!

* * *

With the bokkens in hand, I stood by for the first attack. We settled there for about two minutes. One of the students yelled, "When is the fight going to start?!" "Yeah! I want to see some action!" I glared at Toushiro. He glared back and we both nodded.

He attacked me first, but I dodged his attack easily. I squatted down and swiped at his legs. He fell on his back, but rollled away when I tried to hit him. We were equal. I couldn't tell at this point who would win. I wasn't giving my all and he probably wasn't either. I kicked his back which caused him to go on all fours. He looked up, only to see that I was pointing the end of the kendo stick at his forehead. I hit his head with the end of the bokken. He had an anger-mark on his head.

"Looks like I win. Too bad for you." I dropped the kendo stick next to me. I turned around to see that everyone's mouths were open. A girl from the crowd said, "How were you able to do that? Today is only your first day......." I shrugged. Everyone nodded and whispered to everyone else. I didn't care what they had to say about me. Most of the girls were so concerned for Toushiro. It was funny to see them trying to help him. He kept getting angry and throwing his arms in the air. He looked at me and mouthed, "Help ME!!" I smiled and left him to get glomped on. "AHHHHHHH!! GET OFF ME!!! Ugghhhh." was all I heard. No one even bothered to congratulate me, except the teacher........

It was finally the end of the day. I couldn't wait to get back home. I was told I could stay in a dorm here, but I would only use it when I needed to. I wanted to tell my parents about every single thing that happened today. I guessed that they might be in the Seretei so I headed there first. The guards already knew who I was, so I had no problem getting in.

"Sachi, how have you been?" a voice said. I turned around and saw my parents captain, Jushiro Ukitake. I was very close to him. When I was little, he would take care of me while my parents went out for their missions. He was like an uncle to me. I hardly ever saw my real uncle, so he was like my second uncle(Who gave me candy!XD).

"Captain Ukitake!!" I glomped him. He was laughing and I with him.

"You are really happy today. It's good to see you again my little Sachi."

"I had the greatest time today! Do you know where my parents are? I want to tell them about it!" He nodded and gave me a piggy back ride to his office.

"Your father is talking to the new recruit, but your mother is outside training the others." I nodded and waited for my father outside of the room he was in. I could hear him talking to someone, but I couldn't hear who the other person was. It could have been a woman or man. I waited around patiently for him to come out. 'Geesh dad hurry up..'

The door opened and out walked my father. I made sure he couldn't see me. I came up from behind and jumped on his back. "DAD!!" I laughed and grabbed his neck.

"Wow! Watch what you are doing. I almost had a heart attack." he smiled at me. I grinned back. "So, what happened today?"

"We should go look for mom first. I don't want to repeat to myself." we headed for the training grounds. I had been here a couple of times with my mother. She taught me everything I knew here. I saw that my mom and she looked really busy. She saw me with dad and waved to me. I waved back happily. "Dad, Jushi told me there was a new recruit today. Who is it?"

"Here let me show you. We can talk to your mother later. She is very busy at the moment it seems." We walked back inside the barracks. We kept walking until we got to a big field of grass. It was very breath-taking. There was a girl sitting underneath a tree. She must have been the new guy.

We walked over to her. "Hi. What are you doing?" I yelled in her ear. She sqeaked and jumped up.

"Lieutenant Kaien." she bowed and then bowed to me. I gigled and waved my hand in the air.

"There is no need for that. My name is Sachi Shiba. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. It is a pleasure to meet your daughter, Lieutenant." She looked very nice. I knew who Captain Kuchiki was. He was the coldest captain here. He never seemed to be happy or anything. I never knew what was wrong with that man. Always frowning, I haven't even seen him smile.

"We should get to know each other. I might not see you all the time, but I can see what I can do. I am attending the Soul Reaper Academy as of now." She was shocked. 'How could someone her age be in the academy already?' Rukia thought.

"I am going to check on the Captain, stay here with Kuchiki. Do not run off." My father walked off and left me with Rukia. She was very silent. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Were you still in the academy when you got accepted into the Kuchiki clan?"

"Yeah. I left some good friends there though. I am going to miss that red-headed idiot."

"Oh, you mean Renji?" She looked over at me.

"You know him?" I nodded in response. "How is he?"

"Well, he has been a little depressed lately. I try to get him to talk to me, but he refuses. Usually I throw something at him or annony him so he could get his mind off of things." I smiled. Rukia smiled and looked at the sky. "Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"You will see him again. Don't worry. I know you must miss him sooo much." I laughed. Rukia didn't know what I was talking about. "You like him don't you? Don't deny it." I laughed even harder when I saw that Rukia was brighter then Renji's hair. I ran around saying things like, "Rukia and Renji sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! HAHAHAHA!!" she chased around after me. We both were laughing and having a good time. She finally tackled me to the ground. "See, I made you happy! No need to worry. He is trying his best to be here with you." I stood up and dust myself off, Rukia doing the same.

"Thank you, Sachi." she smiled.

"Hey you guys!!!! Let's get going, it's getting dark out!!" dad yelled. I walked to the door with Rukia. "I'll see you later! BYE!" I waved and she waved back. I walked towards the Captain's office. My parents were inside, talking amongst themselves. Jushi walked in, sat next to me, and I began my story. I told them everything about the academy. At some parts, they would gasp or laugh at me.I also told them I would be in more advanced classes.

"See, I told you that the training I gave you would not go to waste. Good thing I helped you with combat. You really sucked." I punched my dads arm. He rubbed his arm and said, "Well, it's true."

"Good job, Sachi. You did well on your first day." My mom kissed my forehead. I hugged her back. "We all should get some dinner. Then you can get some rest for tomorrow." said Jushi as he ruffled my hair. 'Why must EVERYONE do that?!' Jushi chuckled at my now reddened face. "Did you make any new friends?" asked Jushi.

"Uh-huh. I made four friends today named Momo Hinamori, Renji Abari, Kira Izuru, and Toushiro Hitsugaya. Their all really cool!! But Toushiro is going to take some time to get to know."

"Is Toushiro a boy you like, Sachi?" father asked. I blushed and shook my head. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Well, I mean he's sort of cute, but he probably hates me." I lowered my voice a little.

"Why would anyone hate you Sachi? Your the most energetic, caring person ever." Mom smiled at me. I felt a little better but it wasn't really helping any.

"You see, during our Kendo fight I made a comment about the girls in the class and how he wouldn't be able to reach their height unless he stood on 10 telephone books..........and then I beat him badly afterwards." Then there was silence.

"So you beat up the guy that you like and then you have to hurt his pride more by commenting on his height? Sounds brutal."

"Thanks, that helps dad."

"Anytime." He smiled at me. I threw one of the pillows of the couch, at his head.

"Kaien, your not helping." said mother. Dad just shrugged it off. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate you Sachi. If it makes you feel any better, I can sing a song for you before going to bed tonight." I nodded quickly. 'I'm sure tomorrow will be much better.'


	4. Chapter 3:The Sudden Feelings

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Check my profile for pics of Sachi!!

* * *

I woke up and got ready. After putting on my shihakusho, I went to tell my parents my good-byes. My father would give me a bear hug, while mother kissed me to death. It's the same routine every morning. I hated how my dad would always somehow ruffle up my hair. And he always did it, but I guess I couldn't get him back until after the academy got out. I would always forget anyways.

'Uggghh….. I hate when they do this to me. Now my hair is messed up.' I thought, fixing my hair. As I was walking towards the academy, I noticed that Momo, Kira, Renji were waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" I yelled. I saw all of them jump. I started to laugh because I scared them to death.

"Don't do that! It's too damn early for this!" Renji said.

"You're just mad that I scared you and you know it!" I pointed in his face and laughed really hard. I was laughing so hard, my sides hurt.

"I wasn't scared!"

"Yeah you were Renji."

"Why you little shit!" Renji chased me around. Everyone sweat-dropped and did an anime fall. We practically did this all the time now. And it was only my second day.

I stopped abruptly and Renji ran into me. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"I just remembered something.........Something I had to tell you.........let's see..." I tapped on my chin. A light bulb went on and I remembered. "Come here. It's a secret." Renji leaned in. "I SAW RUKIA YESTERDAY!! SHE SAYS HI!!"

"Wait, how did you see her?" asked Momo.

"Well, my parents are Soul Reapers so I went to see them yesterday. Rukia was there as a new recruit. I was introduced to her and we talked like all day. Then I remember asking about her days at the academy. She told me that she missed this stupid red-headed pineapple. Then I said that I had met him and that he was doing fine. I think that's it. She also said to say hi to you guys, too!" They all nodded. I looked at Renji, who seemed to be thinking. I would have bothered him, but he really misses Rukia so I don't want to do anything..........yet.

"We should get going. I heard we have a new student. I want to see who they are." Momo said. Kira nodded. "We'll see you later than," said Renji.

"Okay Jumpy!" I giggled and ran away.

"Don't call me that you Shrimp!!"

I stopped abruptly and looked back. "What did you call me?" I said, with venom present in my voice.

"You don't like it when I call you names so stop giving me damn nicknames, Brat." I quickly ran to him with a evil look on my face. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Come here Renji. I won't hurt you too bad. Just let me give you a nice, bone-crushing hug!!"

"Those two never stop, do they?" asked Kira to no one in peculiar.

"I guess not. It's too early to say. I thought that maybe they would be tired but I was wrong." said Momo. They all walked away.

"Hey wait guys! Don't leave me with her!!"

"Just let me give you a playful punch Jumpy!!"

"Sop calling me that!"

"NOOOO!!" Everyone in the area stopped what they were doing to watch the scene before them. They all had blank stares and just went back to what they were did they know that I was the new student.

**Beginning of Class….**  
"Good morning everyone. As you all know, we have a new student in our class. Please come in and introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

I walked into the classroom. Everybody here was older than I was. As soon as I walked up to the front I said, "Hello. My name is Sachi Shiba." I bowed politely. "I hope I get to have you all as friends." I smiled innocently.

"Please go and take a seat in the back." I walked to the back and sat in an empty desk. I saw Momo, Renji, and Kira staring at me. I waved and smiled at them. They looked very funny. I shrugged and went to listening to the teacher.

Most of the classes today went by quickly. 'Just one more minute and lunchtime.' The bell rang; I shot up and ran out. I sighed out of relief. Everyone in all my classes would ask me tons of questions. The mostly frequently asked were: "How old are you?""Are you really in our class?""Are you really a Shiba?" I was pretty pooped out. I walked with my head hung down and my shoulders slouched. I spotted Renji's bright hair and went to sit with the group.

I sat down and immediately felt all eyes on me."You knew you were going to be our class, didn't you?" Kira asked. I nodded and opened up my lunch.

"I can't believe that you are already in our classes. And to think, a Shorty like you might be better than I am. Impossible." Said Renji. I threw my metal fork at Renji, but he grabbed his book and blocked with it. The metal fork was now sticking out of his book. "Trying to kill me you little brat?!" Renji yelled.

"Serves you right. Never call me short or I will haunt you in your dreams." Renji looked petrified. I watched him try to get the fork out, but had difficulty with it. I giggled a little.

"What the hell?! This damned fork won't come out!" He finally pulled it out, but elbowed Kira in the face. I began to laugh and roll on the ground. Kira looked so pissed off. I was afraid of him. I never saw him this mad before. Kira slowly put his hand up and punched Renji's face.

After a few minutes of hearing Renji get hurt, we all walked together after lunch. We all had the same class after lunch. I was soooo excited. I had kidou with Momo. She always told me how good she was. "Sachi, you better watch out for Renji during class."

"Why?"

"He sucks at kidou and you could possibly blow up with him." We both started laughing really loud.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kira asked. I told him and he also joined in on the laughing. "You should come into our group. We still need one more person for ours."

"Yeah cool!" We all walked into class and heard the teacher talk for a while and then were told to go in groups. I went into Momo's group and began target practice. Momo was so good at it. "Wow Momo……You're so awesome!!" I glomped her. Momo blushed a little and went to the back of the line. It was Renji's turn next.

"Hey Renji, try hitting the target this time!" I yelled. An anger-mark appeared on his head. He was mumbling something like, "Stupid girl……..I'll show you." "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"Then all of a sudden, BOOM! The hado spell had blown up in Renji's face. I remembered when that used to happen to me. Good times, good times……

"Are you alright, Renji?" I asked with fake concern in my voice. I was trying to get him mad and it seemed to work. He dusted himself off and said, "Oh shut up. Let's see you do it." I gladly went to the front of the line. I aimed and then, "Hado #31: Shakkahō!" I hit the whole entire target. The bushes behind were also a bit burned up. I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry about that." Renji just stood there, staring at the target. "What's wrong? You're thinking about something or........a certain someone……" I smiled deviously and said, "Were you thinking about Rukia again?!" Renji blushed a little but quickly shook it off.

"You want to start again, Shorty!"

"I told you not to call me that!!!" I yelled. I aimed my hand at him. If this wouldn't shut him up, I could always do something worse. "Don't make me blow you up."

"You wouldn't……"

"I would."

"Let's see you try."

"Hado #31: Shakkahō!!" The red ball of energy hit the spot beside Renji. "Are you going to stop calling me names now?" I asked smiling innocently. He nodded quickly and sat behind Kira. The bell rang and ended class. "Well, see you guys later!" I waved to them and went to my class.

I had kendo next, so I went away quickly. I was farther from my next class. I had no time to talk to anyone before class started. 'I hope Toushiro is in my class. At least I will know someone in this class.' When I got closer to the class, I saw that group of girls from my old class from yesterday. "Oh great. The Toushiro Fangirls." I said sarcastically. They all huddled up and started giggling. I don't know what was wrong with them. 'Those girls are a whole lot of crazy.'

"Oh great. Looks like I have to deal with these girls again." I turned around and saw Toushiro. I don't know why, but he looked somewhat cuter than before. 'The light that is coming in makes his eyes glow. His hair looks kinda soft, too. Man, what am I thinking? He probably doesn't like me that way anyways.' As I was thinking, I could slightly hear someone calling me. "Sachi, anyone there?"

Toushiro was waving a hand in my face. "What?"

"I was calling your name for like, two minutes."

"Oh, sorry. I was kind of thinking." I looked over at the girls again and then at Toushiro.

"Those girls follow me everywhere. There's no getting away from them. I can't even eat lunch peaceful anymore."

"Sucks for you. At least you have to deal with them. I have to deal with Renji and his mean comments. I still need to get him for what he said today." I cracked my knuckles and smiled. Toushiro was slightly freaked out. I looked so evil.

"Yeah, I saw what happened at lunch today. You threw a metal fork at him."

"He deserved it. No one calls me short. You should know that already anyway." Thoughts of me kicking Toushiro's ass went through my mind.

"Better get going. The sooner I get into class, the better." Toushiro walked off, walking around the group of girls. It was funny just watching the scene before me. Toushiro looked so mad. The girls just kept him from getting into class. But he finally got in.

I started to walk into class. One of the girls got in my way. She was tapping her foot, crossed arms, and four other girls with her. I guessed that she was the leader of the group. "Excuse me. I need to get through." I asked politely.

"We need to talk first."

"Okay, let me guess. Toushiro?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just guessed." It was kind of obvious it had something to do with that Shorty, I mumbled in my head.

"We want you to stay away from him. He doesn't need you to rub off on him."

"I don't really see him or talk to him so that shouldn't be a problem. Why do you guys bother him anyway?" 'They can't make me. Nope. Besides, most of the girls here are either ugly or looked too old for him. Wait, I don't care. He can go with anyone he wants. I sound like such a dork.'

"He is just soooooo cute!! I don't think he'd go for a girl like you anyways."

"To tell you the truth, I don't really care. Can I get through now?" The girls moved out of my way. I shoved my shoulder into hers while walking into class. 'Stupid girls. Why do they bother? They make me so mad. I might even feel jealous, but I don't like him, right? I have no idea anymore.' This was only my second day and I already had feelings for some guy I knew for about a day. It was crazy. I mean Momo would always talk about him so I knew a lot about him, but that was it. No talking or anything. I think that he may be mad about yesterday. I did beat him up in front of everyone. *sigh* I wasn't that good when it came to apologizing.

I walked into the class, with my shoulders slouched and my eyes hidden behind my hair. 'How I am supposed to say sorry to him. Everytime I try to talk to him he looks uninterested.'

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. I sat next to him, still depressed.

"Oh nothing. I'm just merry."

"Those girls can never take the hint. I told them to leave me alone. I'm not surprised if they know where I live." He thought about what he said and looked disturbed. "What if they really do know?"

"Awww…..do they stalk you?" I laughed until he started fuming again. He slightly smiled though. It caught me off guard, but I still laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter." Still smiling at me. 'Calm down. Even though I would like to pound this girl.'

"Lighten up. They probably don't even know where you live." I thought about it a while. "Never mind, they probably know where you live."

"Thanks for the help, Sachi." I nodded. Toushiro got up and stomped over to his seat. He stared me down. I could feel him watching me, even though my back was to him. During class, I had to fight some guy in class and I could still feel his turquoise eyes on me. It was awkward. Every time I looked at him, he looked away. 'What the hell is his problem? Geesh. Way to go Sachi. He hates you more now.'

Right after class, I waited for Toushiro to walk out. 'I need apologize whether I like it or not. I am seriously not good with stuff like this.' He was like the last person out. 'He knew I was waiting. He did that on purpose.' "What took you?"

"Why were you waiting?"

"I don't understand why you were looking at me the whole time. I was just messing around before; I didn't mean any of it. And I'm sorry."

"I know. But something those girls told me got to me."

"Well, what did they say to you?" The conversation now getting more interesting.

[Toushiro's P.O.V]  
"I know. But something those girls told me go to me."

"Well, what did they say to you?" Sachi asked. I didn't want to tell her. Would she even understand?

(Flashback)  
While walking into class, those same girls were waiting outside. I could tell they wanted to say something to me, but I tried walking into the classroom. They got in my way. 'Damn, got to deal with them.'

"Hey Toushiro!" said the girl that seemed to be the leader of the group.

"I thought I told you guys to leave me alone."

"But Toushiro, we just wanted to wish you good luck!"

"Yeah, but for what?"

"Well, that man-woman beat you up yesterday. So I am wishing you good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't need it." The girls giggled loudly, hurting my ears.

"We'll deal with her if she does anything to you. I can't have her putting her hands on you. It's not acceptable."

"Jealous are we?" I said smiling.

"What's so great about her anyways? She has no class what so ever. The way she acts, she'll never get a boyfriend."

"Why don't you shut up already? At least she has more class than you." They were angering me and I didn't even know why. Maybe it was because they were disrespecting and hating someone they hadn't even met yet?

"Do you like her?"

"What?" I was confused by the sudden question. I didn't really know if I liked her or not. Maybe as a friend, but I never thought about her like that. But now that I think about it, I guess I kind of liked her. She wasn't that bad looking, but I hardly even knew her. How can you say that you like someone when you don't even know anything about them?

"Stay away from her. That girl is so not your type." They stepped to the side to let me in. I walked in quickly and just stood there. Do I like her? I mean, I thought she was attractive. She was definitely different than those girls. And how would that girl know what my type is? I didn't even know. *sigh* So many unanswered questions.  
(End of Flashback)

"It's nothing." I started to walk away, but I felt her grab my arm and pull me back.

"No, you tell me now." She crossed her arms and waited. 'How do I say this? Do I tell her everything? Maybe I should lie. She wouldn't know.'

"I said it's nothing. Momo's probably waiting for me. See ya."

"But you have to tell me. I want to know now." She used a puppy-dog look. Something I could not resist. 'She looks cute. Damn, now I am confused more. What are these feelings? Momo always does this face to me. It always makes me tell her everything.'

"Fine. Well, they said-"

"Little Shiro!! There you are!" Momo came running down the hallway to us. "Oh hey Sachi!"

"Hey Momo! You should get going. Bye." She said. I watched her walk away. I was actually glad that Momo interrupted. Now I have enough time to make a lie. Hopefully she doesn't remember what I was going to say………..


	5. Chapter 4:Sudden Loses

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Check my profile for pics of Sachi!!

* * *

I finally had the day off today. I was glad that I didn't have to go to the academy today. Just in two days I would be graduating. It's been only a year and a half now. I was getting better in everything, especially with hand-to-hand combat. Toshiro and Momo helped me throughout the year. It's because of them that I am great in Kidou and Kendo! Did I mention that Toushiro was a Captain now?! It's crazy. But a prodigy such as himself would get to be a Captain..........

I woke up with the sun coming into my room. I quickly got up and took a shower. Then I put on my shihakusho and went outside to see my parents. When I walked into the Captain's office, my parents weren't here and neither was Jushi. 'That's odd. Usually Jushi is in here already..........I suppose it is still early.'

"Good morning, little Sachi!!"

I fell on my face. "Ahhhhhhh! Jushi don't scare me like that."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, I was looking for my parents. Do you know where they are?"

"Kaien, Rukia, and other members went to destroy a Hollow near by. They should be back shortly."

"Okay." *sigh*

"So, how is everything going?"

"I guess it's okay. The exams that I took were a piece of cake! I can't believe I'm actually graduating this time! It sucks that I didn't graduate in one year like my father did. Or like Toshiro."

Chuckling a little, "Well, you can't exactly do everything your parents did. At least your graduating after two years."

"Yeah. I can finally be a Soul Reaper! And maybe I can see my parents more often. And of course see Jushi so he can give me candy everyday!"

"You might just have to come into the Thriteenth Division, but I don't know."

"Really?! That's awesome!!" We both laughed.

"Even as you get older, you seem to have more energy. I remember giving you one piece of candy and you were jumping all over the walls!"

"Yep, good times." I laughed with Jushi as he told me stories about myself. To tell you the truth, my childhood was very exciting to say the least. I never remembered anything about my childhood because most of it was spent without my parents and I always remembered the times I spent with my parents.

Violent coughing interrupted my thoughts. 'Mother had told me a while back that Jushi had an illness and would always cough a lot. I was so scared when I heard the news. Jushi is a really good friend and I don't know what I would do without him.'

"You should get some rest, Captain. You don't look so well." He was really pale and coughing uncontrollably. He nodded and left to his room. I sat on one of the couches and lay down. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about my future. 'I can't wait to be a Soul Reaper.....I can finally be with my parents more often. And they can see how much I have improved. I can hang out with Rukia and the others more, too.' I rolled over to my side. 'What about Toushiro? He was really good at everything. He was the "kid prodigy." He already graduated before me and became a Captain. I won't even become a 3rd seat. I still don't know how I even managed to pass.' Tomorrow is my last day at the academy and then I graduate. *sigh* 'Toushiro and I have gotten a lot closer ever since that second day of the academy. I even had a picture to prove it. Momo made us take a picture together and laugh about it when we got older. But I highly doubt it.' I closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep.

**Half An Hour Later......**  
"WAKE UP!!" I jumped up and hit someone's head. 'Owwww.....' I opened my eyes and saw my father knocked out on the floor. He was leg and eye were even twitching. My mother walked in and saw me and then my father. She didn't want to ask, but did to hear my answer.

"What happened now?" she said sternly.

"I woke up, sat up quickly, and I guess I hit his head." I smiled but then rubbed the bump on my head. 'Headache.....' My mother shook my dad up. He sat up quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You should've learned from the first time you woke me up like that."

"My head hurts. You sure have a hard head Sachi." My mom helped him to his feet. Dad wobbled a bit, but leaned against the other couch for support.

"Come on, I have to go on a recon mission, remember?" said my mother.

"Oh yeah. Come on." We all went out and stopped beside Rukia. I smiled and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back.

Just then, father began talking to my mother and the others with her. "Unfortunately, we don't know anything about this Hollow. None of the Soul Reapers who've been attacked have survived. Don't be reckless....."

"You'd have to admit that's some pretty unusual advice coming from someone like you, lieutennant." mother giggled a little.

"Quit joking around." Dad was only this serious if the situation called for it. My dad was never really serious about anything, even when he had to punish me for being bad or doing something I wasn't supposed to.

"It's alright. I take my mission as a Soul Reaper very seriously. And this Hollow's horrible crimes can not be allowed to continue. I'll do whatever I can to put a stop to such evil."

"Miss Miyako........."said a worried Rukia.

"Oh, don't worry about me. This is just a recon mission. We'll gather all the information and leave all the heavy stuff to you and the lieutennant. Recon team, let's move out."

"Right." said the men. I ran up to mother and hugged her. She gave me a kiss and went out the gates. I was sad. I wanted mother to come back safely like she always would, but I had a bad feeling.......And those bad feelings were usually right.

**Later..........**  
Father and I went into Captain Ukitake's office to talk about the recon mission. They had yet to return and it had been a while since they left. He was still coughing and looked very ill. I went over to his side and sat next to him. 'He is so ill. You look so pale Jushi......I am so worried about You and mother.'

"Do you need anything, Captain?"asked father, seeing Jushi cough incontrollably.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." Just then, Rukia came in. She a tray with some tea on it.

"Excuse me." She walked over with the tray and sat next to father. It had been a while since the recon team left and I was starting to get worried about mother. She better be okay.

"Rukia, is there any report yet from the reconaissence team?"

"I'm afraid not sir. They still haven't returned." I heard someone running to the office. They were pratically stomping.

"Sir, the recon team!! There's bad news!!" 'No, mother!' I ran out the door first and everyone followed behind.

Mother was laying on the bed, unconcious. I sat next to her. I gently moved the hair out of face. 'Mother, why did you get hurt? Please don't die. Please........' A tear went down my cheek. I turned to look at father and he was frozen on the spot. He then ran to her side.

"Miyako!"

One of the men said, "She's unconcious now. But her life isn't in any danger."

"And the others?" said Jushi.

"The others are all dead, sir."

"All four of them?" 'No way, that's impossible.' Rukia walked a little, but stopped.

"Kaien....." Father looked sad and angry at the same time. I began crying and sobbing on my mom. "Please mom, wake up!!" 'I can't lose you now.....'

**Later That Night....**  
I stayed with my father in his bedroom. I couldn't go to sleep. I was in shock. I hadn't talked since I saw mother. 'Mother......how was she? I hadn't heard any news about her yet.' Then I heard someone yell, "Miss Miyako!! NOOOOO!!!" I quickly ran to the scene and followed Jushi and Rukia. Mother was standing there; blood on her zanpakuto. 'No.....she couldn't have killed them.....no.'

"What's going on?!" yelled Jushi.

"Miss Miyako...." Just then, Kiyone and Sentaro ran up. Mom came walking towards us with her zanpakuto pointed at us. She ran, but father came in front of us and yelled, "Stop it Miyako!!" She was fighting something in her body. She then ran off and jumped on the roof to the other side. I watched her run away. 'Something was inside of her. But what could it possibly be? Could it have possibly been that Hollow that mother had to get rid of? I won't let it take her!!'

"Mother!!" I tried running after her, but Rukia grabbed me. "Let go, I have to save mom!!" Rukia hugged me and I just let all my tears out. Then Jushi said, "Kaien, hurry." Father ran after her. We ran over with him and saw many dead Soul Reapers on the floor.

"I can't believe she did this." Father said, sadly.

"Oh Kaien...." Rukia just hugged me tighter as she saw my father grow angry.

"Let me go after her, Captain. Sh-she couldn't have gotten very far, sir." Father showed no emotion what so ever.

"No, think about it Kaien! Following her is exactly what the enemy wants you to do."

"That may be, but it's still the only option. This monster that's controlling Miyako used her to kill her own men, men who trusted her. Miyako's honor had been defiled. You must let me go, Captain."

"Very well,.....I shall go with you."

"What?" we all said.

"What? You Captain?"

"You come too, Rukia."

"Yes, sir."

"You two seal off this area and call the squad to battle stations."

"Understood, sir." said Kiyone and Sentaro.

"Sachi, you must go with them. This is too dangerous for you."

"But father, I don't want to lose you, too. Please......please don't go. Jushi, please......" Jushi hugged me. Father came over to me and also hugged me.

"Nothing will happen. Just go Sachi, go!" I nodded and ran over to Kiyone. I looked back at father and saw his expression. He looked so down. It was hard on both of us. 'Please come back........please....'

**Next Morning....**  
I woke up suddenly, remembering last night events. I ran out of the room and went to the Captain's office first. I threw open the door and looked around. "Where, where are they?!" Rukia, Jushi, Kiyone, Sentaro, and many others were sitting around something. They all moved to the side to let me see what they were looking at. I saw a covered body. The sheets were blood stained. "No.......NOOOO!!" I sat on the ground and sobbed. Rukia came to my side and comforted me. I slowly left her arms and went to my father's side and lifted the sheets. 'I lost both my parents in one night. This all just has to be some sort of nightmare and I haven't woken up yet. This can't be real. It just can't..........'

I turned to look at Jushi. "I must get going. Today is my last day at the academy." I said impassively. I began to walk off, but Jushi ran to my side and hugged me. "Why did this happen? Why?!" I yelled into his chest. Everyone watched the scene before them. Jushi let me go.

"Sachi, you stay here. You are not going to the academy today. I already sent a message to the academy. You will go for the graduation ceremony tomorrow." said Jushi. I just nodded and walked to my room. My head was down the whole time. I never looked up or said Hi to anyone. I sat on my bed softly, getting lost in my thoughts. 'My mom, father.....they were supposed to stay with me.....they were supposed to give me away when I got married......they were supposed to die of old age!!! They said that they would always be here with me, but I want them to be alive still. They won't even get to see me graduate tommorrow.' I began sobbing uncontrollably. I cried and cried until I had no more tears to shed.

Every once in a while, Kiyone would come in the room and attempt to feed me. Jushi also tried to, but with no result. I was too sick to eat. The thought of food made me feel even worse. "You have to eat, Sachi. You might-"

"Who cares?! Let me starve!! Just let me die!! I have no other reason to live!!!" I cried again but this time, they were tears from my anger. Jushi came to me and lifted my chin up.

"Never say that again, understand? You have me, Rukia, Kiyone and Sentaro. A lot of people care about you. Most of your friends wanted to see you today because they care about you. What would happen then?" I looked to the doorway and saw Momo, Kira, Renji, Toushiro, and Rukia. "They care about you a lot." I smiled and ran to them. Toushiro was the first to hug me and then everyone else.

I felt so much better with everyone here. Even though everyone was here, I still felt somewhat empty. I couldn't cry anymore and I couldn't even smile a real smile. "Sachi, when you graduate tommorrow, we should hang out for a while. We can all celebrate, alright?" said Toushiro. I nodded and gave a little smile.

After an hour, everyone left. I looked out the window and watched the sunset. 'Momo, you are the greatest friend ever. Renji, you are pretty useless at kido, but very fun to mess with. Kira, I can always come to you for anything. Jushi, you are like the uncle I never had. Kiyone and Sentaro, you two always entertain me with your little fights everyday. Rukia, another best friend that I can always count on. And Toushiro, I want to know if you feel the same way I feel about you. I get to know you more and more everyday. You are really funny and easily angered. Today, you made sure I wasn't left alone. I really like you. I just wish I could tell you.........I love you........'

I went to my closet and began packing clothes. I grabbed my toothbrush, brush, and a picture with Mother, Father, Jushi, Rukia, and I. I also grabbed another picture with Momo, Kira, and Renji. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter. Then I got and envelope and stuck it in there. I reached into my shihakusho and pulled out the picture of Toushiro and I and also stuck this into the envelope.

Without my parents here, I have no reason to become a Soul Reaper. They were the reason I wanted to become a Soul Reaper. I'm afraid if I become a Soul Reaper, I will be reminded of my parents everyday. I'm scared and I feel lost without my parents. 'I'm sorry Toushiro, I wanted to tell you.......Goodbye, everyone......' I jumped out my window and ran to the Tenth Divsion. I snuck into the room and went to find Toushiro's room.

Passing by a few doors, I finally found his room. I turned the door knob slowly realizing it wasn't locked. 'That's odd. Maybe he forgot to lock it?' I opened the door slowly and looked inside. He wasn't in here. I quickly left the envelope on his nightstand and closed the door. I ran out of the Sereteii and into the Rukongai District. 'Rukia probably already gave my father's body to my Aunt so she should be awake still.' I ran to my Aunt's house outside of the District. I hadn't seen her in years, but she was all I had left. 'I will become stronger for everyone. I wasn't able to protect my parents, but I promise to protect everyone I love.'


	6. UPDATE!

Sorry, but for those who liked my story I'm not sure if I will write this one anymore. I have to fix a lot of things and I'm not really motivated at the time. I may sound lazy, but in reality I am so yeah. Um, I'm not really sure if the story will continue.............If I will continue it, I will most likely post a new chapter for it. Thanks! ^-^

* * *

**UPDATE!!** I shall continue with the story!! I have most of the chapters done already so I will try to upload them soon!! =3  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story!! XD And keep reading!!


	7. Chapter 5:Where are you Sachi?

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Check my profile for pics of Sachi!!

**

* * *

**

Day Of Graduation.....

[Toushiro's P.O.V.]  
I looked all over the place for Sachi, but she was nowhere to be seen. 'It was probably hard for her right now. Her parents only died last night. It's best if I sit and wait, she'll come soon.' I sat with the other captains and waited for Sachi.

By the time the ceremony started, Sachi still wasn't here. I was terribly worried. 'Did something happen?' After a while, I looked in the different rows for Sachi. 'Where is this girl? Maybe she was able to get her division and leave. She must not want to be seen after yesterday anyway...' Just then, Sachi's friend, Rukia, ran up to the Head Captain. "I understand. Thank you, Ms. Kuchiki." He walked up and stood before all the graduates and said, "It seems that one of our students ran away yesterday. Her name is Sachi Shiba. If anyone knows about her whereabouts, tell me or Captain Ukitake." 'Where are you Sachi?'

[Your P.O.V.]  
knock.....knock.....knock.......  
"I'm coming." The door finally opened to reveal my aunt, Kukaku Shiba. "Sachi, what happened to you?" My clothes were torn up and there was dirt all over me. Aunt Kukaku brought me inside. "Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, run a hot bath and make some soup while your at it." Aunt Kukaku sat down on of the pillows in the room and asked, "Tell me, what happened? Is this about yesterday?"

"Yeah, its just that I couldn't........I can't..........I don't....." 'It was harder than I thought. Telling my Aunt everything seemed so easy at the time, but all I can do is cry.' Tears were rolling down my face. Aunt Kukaku sat up and walked over to me. I looked up at her and tried to explain again. 'I can't tell her. Why is it so hard?!'

"You are safe with me now. I will be here for you, like I always have been." She hugged me tightly.

"I do not wish to go back, Aunt Kukaku." She let go of me. I saw a hint of shock appear on her face.

"Why not? Your parents would want you to be a Soul Reaper."

"I have no reason to become a Soul Reaper. I wanted to show them how much I had improved over the years, but I was never given the chance. Please, let me stay here with you and Uncle Ganju. I'm so scared......"

"Of course you can stay here. You went so far as to even run away. But if you stay here, you have to help with everything. That means chores and helping me with new fireworks. And you can never show your face to anyone." She handed me a mask, which I took from her.

"Yes, I'll do anything. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Stay strong for me, alright? No more crying. I know it's hard, but the pain will go away soon." I nodded as I wiped the tears away. "Good, now let's eat and get you a hot bath." She smiled at me. I felt so warm inside when she would smile to me. I shouldn't be getting used to this though. She's way worse than this. I shuddered a little just thinking about it.

I was so glad she let me stay here. My Aunt was truly odd, but that's what I like her. My Uncle Ganju was crazier and weirder than anyone I knew. This is where I would live until THEY found me. But I am never letting that happen, not without a fight. I would go back if I deem it necessary to.

[Jushi's (Captain Ukitake's) P.O.V.]  
I was inside my office pacing the room. 'Where are you Sachi? Why did you have to leave? And where the hell is the report?!' I heard someone running quickly to my office. Rukia opened the door and bowed.

"Exucse me, sir. We have not found her yet. The team has looked all over for her. I'm sorry sir. We will keep looking." I nodded and dismissed Rukia. 'Where are you? I don't want to lose you as well..........There are so many people here who miss you, Sachi. It's like you completely disappeared. I can't sense you anywhere.....'

[Toushiro's P.O.V.]  
I went back to my division and went to my room. I sat on my bed and glanced at my nightstand. 'A note?' There was writing on it. I glanced at it, 'Sachi's hand-writing....' I read the note, which said:

By now, I have run away. There is no need to worry about me. I am totally fine. Well, I'm not totally fine because I never got to tell you something. I have been meaning to tell you for some time now, but I have never had the courage to do so. I may act immature for my age and seem open about everything but truth is, I have kept something a secret for a while.  
I want to tell you how I really feel about you. I know this will change everything but I wish to tell you that .........I like you. No, I don't like you, I love you. Ever since we first met...........those beautifil turquoise eyes.........that spikey white hair......your soft voice. You are a brilliant, intelligent, and funny person to hang with. I got to understand you more when you helped me train for my kendo class.  
I love you, Toushiro. I wish I could tell you more, but I don't want you looking for me. I hope that one day, I will be able to tell you everything face-to-face. Good-bye, Toushiro.........And Congrats! I never congratuated you when you graduated and became a Captain. I guess I kinda forgot. Sorry....  
-Sachi

'She loves.......me? I never understood my feelings for you, but when I read, "I love you" I understood eveything. I love you, too Sachi. And I will find you, no doubt about it. Even if it kills me, I will do anything to see you again.' I looked in the envelope and noticed a picture there. 'Must have been underneath the letter.....' I looked at the picture. In the picture, it was Sachi and I after the first day we had met. 'I remember now. Momo insisted that she have a picture with every one of her friends. But how did she get this?' I ran towards Captain Ukitake's division. Captain Ukitake at least will know that she is safe and that she ran away.

**At Captain Ukitake's Office...**  
I heard someone coughing badly on the other side. I had heard that Captain Ukitake had become very sick. Never thought it was this bad.....

knock.......knock......knock "Come in." I walked in and bowed. "Oh Captain Hitsugaya, what brings you here? There have been no signs of Sachi anywhere. Rukia's team is still looking."

I pulled the letter and picture out of my haori and gave them to him. "I found this note and photo in my room. Sachi wrote this before she left." He read over the note and then looked at the photo. He dug one hand in his hair, stressing out about the situation.

"Where did she go?" Asking me a question I been asking all morning.

"I wish I knew, sir." Looking down at the floor. 'Why did you do this to Captain Ukitake? He loves you like family. You have made him worry so much. I can tell by looking at him.......'

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya. I will give this to Captain Yamamoto immediately." I nodded and headed towards the door. I slid the door open, but before leaving he said, "Don't forget this." He handed me the picture.

"But Captain. Don't you want this picture?" I said puzzled by his action.

"No, it was meant for you anyways. I have enough pictures of Sachi. She only gives pictures out to those who mean something to her." I looked at the picture, and at her beautiful and goofy smile. "She always did talk about you, Toushiro. The first day she came home, she talked about how she kicked your butt in kendo class." He chuckled a little.

"Yeah, of course she would tell everyone about that. How embarassing......" I sweat-dropped as Captain Ukitake laughed at me.

"Toushiro, you love her, don't you? You seem to be more worried than I am. And that's saying something seeing as how scared I am for Sachi......."

I blushed at the sudden question but mumbled a yes, hoping he wouldn't hear. At all the times, he had to ask that.

"Hahahaha........! Well, anyways I better let you go. Being a Captain, means lots of paperwork." I nodded and walked out. Captain Ukitake stood in the doorway.

"I will find Sachi, no matter what. I am not about to let her go. I will do everything to find her."

"Thank you." I walked away, heading back to my office. As much as I wanted to go look for her, I couldn't. 'I want to say "I love you , too Sachi." But you had to run away instead. Why did you run away? Did your parents deaths hit you that hard? I want to be there for you.........but that seems impossible now......' I walked to my office, unaware of the eyes watching me go.

(Third P.O.V.)

The eyes watched him go inside, out of sight. A lonely tear fell. The shadow left in darkness of night, leaving everything behind.

* * *

Song: Now Your Gone- DJ Alex. This song reminds me a lot of what happened in this chapter. I love this song and just happened to listen to this while I was writing this chapter!^-^

I decided to keep writing even after recent events.................Well, anyways I shall keep writing!! Thanks for reviews and such!  
Please review, favorite, or alert! I really want to know if there is anything else I should fix. Oh, and I forgot to mention that um Kusaka will not be in this story. Sorry!!! But I haven't really seen all the movies yet so I don't know much about him. ^^;

And if I need to explain things, please send me a message! Thanx!! XD


	8. Chapter 6:Forgotten Dreams

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Check my profile for pics of Sachi!!

* * *

"Where am I?" I was in a long hallway which seemed to go on forever. At the end of the hallyway, there were double doors. I slowly began to walk on the wooden floor boards to the end of the hallway. It was really quiet. I heard only my breathing and my footsteps on the creaky floorboards. Something about the place seemed familiar, but didn't think much of it.

I began to ran, what seemed like forever. I stopped running as soon as I was in front of the doors. I raised my arm and knocked three times. No noise was made on the other side. I raised my hand to knock again but the door started to openly slowly. I looked around before walking in.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I walked in, looking at my surroundings. There was a desk in front of a window, three couches circled around a small table, and several book cases with books. "This office looks like a Captain's, but why am I here?" I said to myself.

A door to the right opened. 'Someone's coming!' Just then, a boy with snow, white hair and turquoise eyes walked into the room. "T-To........Tou......Toushiro?" He walked to the desk and sat in his chair. I slowly stood and walked to his desk. Even though he would look at me or if I would say anything, it was like I wasn't here. "Toushiro! Can you hear me??" No response.

He ran both hands through his hair and sighed countless times. He threw a file on the desk and rested his head in his arms. While he was doing that, I went over to him and looked closely at him. 'Why are you so stressed? Toushiro, I have missed you......' I went to touch him, but quickly put my hand back to my side. This was just a dream. None of this was real. Ever since I left the Sereteii(sp?), I had missed everyone.

Toushiro looked stressed and exhausted. Everytime he would look at the file on his desk, it made him more stressed. The tab on the file said, "Sachi Shiba." I wanted to look into it, but thought that maybe I shouldn't. I don't want to know what they might have written in there.

He sighed heavily and stood up from his chair. He walked over to the small coffee table in the middle of three couches and picked up a picture frame. He touched the picture soflty and closed his eyes. I looked over and saw the picture of Toushiro and I when we were little. 'Good times.......that was the second day at the academy.'

I walked back to the desk and picked up the file. 'I have to see this. They may have found my location already.....' Not much was in the file. They were unable to find my location. But under status it said, "Dead." 'Do they think I'm dead? Is that why Toushiro is so stressed?'

Toushiro plopped himself on the couch and closed his eyes. I walked back over to him and sat down in front of him, on the table. "Toushiro, I'm sorry for everything I have put you through....Please, forget about me and move on."

I stood up. There was still no sign that Toushiro knew I was here. I leaned over him, closer to his face. When I was inches away, he opened his eyes. I leaned in more and lightly touched his lips with mine. I pulled away slowly and saw that he was staring right at me. It scared me slightly but then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Sachi?"

"Wait, you can see me?"

"Yeah. But what're you doing here?" He stood up quickly and looked me over.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I just ended up here." I looked deep into those turquoise eyes and looked away.

"Why did you leave, Sachi?" I put my head down. "Are you going to tell me?" I shook my head. "Everyone misses you, Sachi. You can at least tell me why you left. You not only broke your friends hearts but mine as well. Just tell me why....."

My eyes slightly widened. 'I really never realized what I was doing to the other, I only thought about myself.' I glanced at his face and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I guess I was scared. My parents were my everything. Without them there, I felt so lonely." My eyes watered a little. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you and everyone else. I was so selfish. I only thought about myself."

He lifted my chin so that we were face-to-face. "There is something I need to say. And I think I should tell you now."

"What is it?"

All of a sudden. he yelled, "Wake up, Sachi!"

"Why does your voice sound like Aunt Kukaku's?"

"That's because I AM AUNT KUKAKU!! Damn girl, WAKE UP!!!!"  
**(End of Dream)**

I woke up with Aunt Kukaku and Uncle Ganju in my face. "AHHHHHH!!!"

"No need to yell in my face. I just wanted to tell you that breakfeast was ready."

"Sorry Uncle, but you scared me. I don't expect to wake up with someone in my face every damn morning. Why did you have to go and wake me up for anyways?! I was having a good dream!"

"Don't you ever remember to wake up early, Sachi? You've been here for a long time now and you always wake up late. And don't give me any excuses. Your the one who volunteered to visit the elder at his house today." said Aunt Kukaku.

"I know, geesh. I have all day to get ready. He said to be there around 6 o'clock tonight."

"I'll come by and visit, seeing as I haven't seen him in a while." said Uncle Ganju.

"Get out of bed and get dressed. Hurry up, breakfast is ready."

"Yeah, yeah Aunt Kukaku. I'll take my sweet time." I stuck my tongue out.

"Do that again and I'll rip it out!!" I slipped my tongue back in. They both walked out of my room. 'Finally......Why did she have to wake me up from my wonderful dream?......Toushiro, I sure do miss you.' I pushed myself out of bed and made it. I grabbed some clothes and got ready to take a shower. 'I have a feeling that today will be a very long day...........And my gut feeling was always right.'

[Toushiro's P.O.V.]  
I suddenly woke up from my dream. My whole body was sweaty and hot. I wiped my face with my bed sheet and sat up. 'That dream......it was too real. Sachi, your not dead, I know it.'

My squad was in charge of Sachi's case. No one has been able to find her location. It is said that she is dead or possibly hiding in the World of the Living. Just working and thinking about Sachi's case would put more stress on my body. My lieutenannt was never any help. Sometimes I wonder about Rangiku. All she did was drink sake and sleep all day.

My thoughts these days lead to events in the past. I haven't been able to get HER out of my mind. Even now, I can't stop thinking about HER. But that was my first dream of Sachi in a long time. It seemed all to real.

'Uggh.......better get working on my paperwork. Oh great, more stress.' I got up, made my bed, and got ready to take a shower. 'Maybe a hard day of work will help get my mind off of things....'

[Sachi's P.O.V.]  
I was finally able to get out of the looney house. I swear, those two never know when to stop. If I stay sane for two more years, that will be a miracle. I felt somewhat sorry for Uncle Ganju, but it felt better to know that I wasn't on the recieving end. I mean I dealt with my Aunt more than he did. Ever since that first day of living here, I helped test out fireworks and such. And just let me say this, I am terribly afraid of fire and explosions now. I was afraid of fire because I always somehow managed to get caught on fire when we set off a firework.

Setting that aside, I was walking to the Rukongai district. Getting closer to the district, I noticed that no one was out. 'That's strange.' I just kept walking and paid attention to any sort of sound that was made. Even as I was getting closer to the elder's house, there was still no sign of anybody.

I kept walking until I was in sight of the gates to the Soul Society. 'Wait, what?' I looked again and indeed there were gates there. 'Unless someone tried to go in, the gates should not be up. What the hell is going on?!' I jumped stealthy on a roof nearby and looked down in front of the gate.

In front of the gate, stood an orange-headed girl, a quincy, black cat, a big brown guy, and a Soul Reaper. 'Because of them, everyone in this district is hiding.' The black seemed very familiar somehow. 'Could that be........Yoruichi Shihoin?' I looked a little farther down and I saw Jidanbo laying on the ground. He had a big gash in his left arm. The orange-headed girl called her powers and started to heal his wounds. That's when everyone began to come out. 'Amazing power. I've never seen that before. I wonder why outsiders would be here?' I decided to leave and just head to the elders. I would find out the information later.

I went to the elder's house and walked in. "Hey! I'm here, Elder!" The elder was sitting on the floor. A pot with tea sat in front of him.

"Sachi, it's good to see you. It's been too long."

"Yes, it has. Would you like me to get ready for my performance?"

"You just got here, have some tea. We can talk a while before you sing tonight." I nodded and sat in front of the pot. "Elder, why did you want me to sing here?"

"Well, the others have missed you and your voice. I decided that you would sing in here so everyone could see you. My house is really huge. Everyone in this district could possibly fit." I smiled. I guess I really haven't been down here for a while.

I set up the microphone and other instruments I needed. Uncle Ganju said he would come later so I made sure not to tell the elder.

"Elder?"

"Yes, Sachi?"

"What song would you like to hear first?"

"You should let the citizens pick the song, not me."

"But it's only right for you to pick. I am singing at your house, after all." He came over to me and whispered the song in my ear. I nodded and went to get my mask. I wasn't allowed to show anyone my face.

The reason for the mask would be for my own safety as well as the others. Someone could possibly report me to the Soul Reapers. I do not want that. Only the elder, Aunt Kukaku, Yoruichi, and Uncle Ganju knew who I was.

The people of the district call me "The Masked Woman" or "The Masked One." Either one worked for me. 'Alright, everything is good and ready. Most of the citizens are here already. Wait, why are they here?' The five I saw earlier, were talking with the elder. He glady welcomed them in. 'Great, now I have to sing for outsiders......ugghh......whatever.' *sigh* I went on the mini stage that was set up. As I walked across, the crowd was going wild. But once I got to the mic, they went silent.

"Hey!! How is everyone tonight?!" Everyone yelled and whistled. "Ready for a song?!" They got even louder that time. Many people called my name and whistled at me. After watching the crowd go crazy I put one finger over my mouth. "Shhhhhh........" Everyone went silent again. The man on the piano began to play it and well as the others who played the other instruments.

(There You'll Be by Faith Hill)  
When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

[Chorus:]  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

[Repeat chorus]

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

[Chorus:]  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be

After the song was done, everyone uproared. It was amazing. The crowd was never this wild. 'Been gone a long time. They all missed me.' "Alright, let's give this next one some beat shall we?" 'Toushiro, this one's for you.....'

(Sweet Dreams by Beyonce)  
Turn the lights on  
Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when  
I close my eyes, I'm goin' out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hand and be my guide  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?

It Can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your love's too good to be true.

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air  
Cause you're my (sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare)  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you are my temporary high  
I wish when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by my side  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?

It Can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you.  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare.  
Somebody pinch me.  
You're love's too good to be true.

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air  
Cause you're my (sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare)  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

It Can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your love's too good to be true.

It Can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Once the song ended, people started to leave. I hugged some of the children and shook hands with some others as well. After I hugged the last child, I looked around to find those group of people. 'There!' I flash-stepped in front of the group. They all jumped at my sudden appearance. I looked them all over. I stopped at the Soul Reaper. He had bright red-orange hair and a normal Soul Reaper uniform. His zanpakuto looked like an over-sized cleaver, with no crossguard or hilt. But what startled me the most was his facial features. 'He looks a lot like father, but with orange hair.........interesting.'

"Do you know the whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?" asked the cat.

"Why do you need to know the whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?" Just then the soul Reaper stood up, pointing a finger at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I flash- stepped behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"I could ask you the same thing." He jumped and quickly ran to the other side of the room. "You didn't answer my question?" The black cat turned to look at me. 'NO WAY!! That can't be!!' "Lady Yoruichi??" Before anything else was said, there was a rumbling noise coming from outside. 'Sounds like a stampede. Oh god he's here already. Uncle Ganju and his gang of boars is not what I need right now. Great!'

* * *

I realize that there might not have been microphones or instruments but they do now!! And as you can notice, the two songs I used are referring to her dreams about Toushiro. Oh and if anyone is confused, it has obviously been a few years. I decided to just skip right to where Rukia is going to get executed. The beginning is a dream about Toushiro and how he is getting stressed over Sachi and finding her.

I think that I covered everything.............Thanks for all the fav.s, alerts, and reviews! Please review and tell me how to improve or if I miss anything. I try to go over the chapters as I go so hopefully I won't make any mistakes.=3


	9. Chapter 7:The Man who Hates Soul Reapers

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Check my profile for pics of Sachi!!

* * *

Uncle Ganju was thrown through the door. "Well, well, well what do you know, thrown off again by Ol' Bonnie. There's gotta be a better way to travel." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Hey! It's been a long time old man."

The elder yelled, "Ganju, no! What're you doing here?! I think you should go home!"

"What gives? Look I know its been a while but is that anyway to greet an ol' friend? I mean, what are ya guests going to think?" He glanced around, but stopped once he saw the Soul Reaper. "Huh? What do we have here. Would someone explain to me why there's a stinking Soul Reaper here?"

"What did you just say?" the Soul Reaper asked.

"Whats a matter, your ears not working? What I said was, "Would someone explain to me why there's a stinking Soul Reaper here?" Well, then say something, you dandelion-head." The Soul Reaper punched Uncle Ganju across the room. "Hey! Just what are you trying to do?! Are you picking a fight with me?!"

"You started it pig-straddler!! You walked in and picked on me for no reason!! What kind of a moron are you?!"

'Great, Uncle can never just keep his mouth shut. Now I know why Aunt Kukaku kicks his ass all the time.' Just then, the quincy yelled at the elder, "Come on! This is no time to sit there drinking tea! Just tell us who the guy is!!"

Uncle Ganju was surprised. "Are you kidding me? You really don't know who I am?"

The quincy said, "No I don't." then the orange-headed girl said, "Me either." The big, brown guy said, "No." And of course the Soul Reaper said, "I don't want to know."

"Heh. Then that settles it. Let me introduce myself." He stood up and pointed both thumbs at himself. "My given name is Ganju, the self-proclaimed deep red bullet of West Rukongai!! Self-proclaimed but universally acknowledged boss man of West Rukongai! And finally, self-proclaimed number one Soul Reaper hater of West Rukongai!!"

"Self-proclaimed?!" they all yelled.

"Yeah, those are titles he gives himself." I said only to them so Uncle Ganju wouldn't hear.

"Huh, you forgot to add self-proclaimed fool." said the Soul Reaper.

"Say what?"

"You heard me." All of a sudden, Uncle Ganju tackled the kid to the ground. They both flew outside, rolled onto the streets. I looked outside and saw some of Uncle Ganju's henchmen. 'This can't be good.'

"Ichigo!" yelled the quincy. "No, Ichigo!!" yelled the orange-headed girl. Uncle Ganju's henchmen stood in our way. They were not letting us past them any time soon. "Ganju's henchmen........." said Uryu.

"See that?" the big, brown guy said. We all looked at them more closely. "There all riding boars!" We all said together.

"Get out of here while you still can! Now listen, as long as I'm alive no Soul Reaper will ever be allowed to step a stinking foot in West Rugonkai!"

"Shut up! Give it a rest why don't you? Look you want a fight, then I'll fight ya." The Soul Reaper kicks his face,

"Ugggghhhhh.......why you, you punched my ruggedly handsome face. Not once, but twice!!"

"Actually, the second time around it was a kick you idiot!!"

"That's enough fighting, Ichigo! You should not be using up your strength in a meanlingless brawl." Yoruichi came out of the house and onto the porch with the rest of us.

"Hey, don't forget he started the fight. So, if you want this to stop then tell him!"

"The way I see things, you and me are destined to fight. We don't have a choice in the matter." Uncle Ganju reached for and grabbed his zanpakuto. His zanpakuto was not any regular one. It was like a meat cleaver, but thicker and longer in size. You wouldn't think it was a zanpakuto at first that's for sure.

"Stop this fighting, Ganju! Can't you see this man is a good Soul Reaper!" yelled the elder.

Turning around to face the elder, he yells, "That's enough! Look Soul Reapers are Soul Reapers. To me, there is no good or bad."

"Your wrong, Ganju....."The elder looked at me and said, "You have to stop him. He doesn't know what he is doing!" I looked over at Uncle Ganju. He was so angry and that's what was driving him at this point.

I finally nodded at the elder and said, "But, I will only stop it if it gets too serious. They can beat each other for all I care. Even though I was to become a Soul Reaper, I think what my Uncle says is not true. There are good and bad Soul Reapers........" I watched Uncle Ganju and Ichigo (Yoruichi yelled his name, that's how I know it) stare at each other for a good minute.

"Get ready!" Uncle Ganju ran at Ichigo; zanpakuto in hand. What I realized now was that Ichigo was unarmed. 'Shows how good of an observer I am......'

"Not good! How does Ichigo expect to handle him without his zanpakuto?!" yelled the quincy. The big, brown guy grabbed Ichigo's zanpakuto and threw it over to him. Ichigo perfectly caught the zanpakuto. Now both of them had zanpakuto's.

"I got it! Thanks Chad!" His zanpakuto was huge! It looked like an over-sized cleaver. It had no crossguard and no proper hilt. The zanpakuto was taller than Ichigo and has a black blade with a silver edge. 'This zanpakuto had to be in shikai form already.......amazing.......I can't believe how big it is.'

"Very impressive. I was wondering when you would use your zanpakuto! However, don't think that you can win with this just because you wield a bigger weapon." Uncle Ganju created a circle with his foot and pushed Ichigo's zanpakuto into the ground. This was his technique, Seppa. "Sink!"

"What?! The ground is gone!"

"It's like quick sand!" said the quincy. "Just hang in there Ichigo!" yelled the orange-headed girl. Uncle Ganju attempted to kick Ichigo, but he was able to jump away in time. 'Guess this is my cue. The elder keeps giving me a look like to stop them or something. Not what I plan on doing, but if I want to have a good reputation.........Damn you Uncle Ganju....'

"Using weird tricks won't help you win!" Just as Ichigo and Uncle Ganju ran at each other, I grabbed the hilt of my zanpakuto and pulled it out halfway. I blocked Uncle Ganju's zanpakuto, while my other hand stopped Ichigo's fist.

"Enough! Stop fighting already! Me having to stop the fight is not what I wanted to do!!" I grabbed Ichigo's wrist and threw him at Uncle Ganju. They both fell on the floor. I walked over slowly and pointed my zanpakuto at them. I smirked at them. There faces were priceless. 'Now I can make fun of them later.' I slowly put my zanpakuto down. I tapped my chin and couldn't think of anything. 'Why does he look like him? Could that be reincarnation?'

Ichigo noticed how I was looking at him and grew angry. "What are you looking at? And who do you think you are, stoping this fight? This has nothing to do-"

"I was looking at your face. You look like someone I know. And I stopped the fight because the elder asked me to. Seriously, I couldn't care less about what happened to you. Kids never grow up."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Then stop acting like one! Master Yoruichi asked you to stop and you proceeded to fight anyways! And you!" I pointed a finger at Uncle Ganju. "Was all of this REALLY necessary?!" I grabbed his collar and put his face close to mine. "Now everyone knows I am a Soul Reaper!!" I shook him violently. Suddenly, the clock on one of the henchmen's back started to ring. I stopped shaking him. Uncle Ganju looked at the henchman with the clock.

"What time is it now?!"

"It's nine already, boss man!! This is going to be bad!!"

"What?! Nine o'clock?! Come on, we gotta go Bonnie." He whistled for Bonnie. I heard Bonnie running from behind me. 'Huh? What's that?' Bonnie jumped over my head, barely missing it. Bonnie made Uncle Ganju fly down the street. "That's the way, Bonnie! I can't play with you right now though. Come on and give me a ride outta here!" Bonnie ran and threw him on her back and started to run off.

"What?! Get back here!" yelled Ichigo.

"Oh, I'm not running away! Just wait, I'll be back here again tomorrow! We'll settle this thing once and for all! You just wait for me dandelion-head! And try not to turn into fluff and fly away! Let's go everyone!!"

"You stupid coward! How dare you-AHHHHHH!! AGGGHHHHH!!" Ichigo got stomped on by the other boars.

"That was weird......"said the orange-headed girl. "If you ask me, that was a disaster." the quincy put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill that guy once I find out who this guy is!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up........I feel a migrane coming........." I certainly felt a headache after this. I think I was getting my anger from Aunt Kukaku. I remember Uncle Ganju saying something about getting my anger from her. 'Hopefully not......I can not be like my Aunt.'

* * *

I know that Sachi is immature at times *coughcoughAll the time coughcough* but that's just the way she is. I gave my character most of my traits and yes I do act immature at times.  
Please review!! And thanks to everyone for everything!!XD


	10. Chapter 8:Kukaku Shiba

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Check my profile for pics of Sachi!!

* * *

The morning after the incident with my Uncle, I stayed inside with Yoruichi. I told her that I knew the way to Aunt Kukaku's because.......well I am living there. So now I am there guide! While we were talking, everyone else waited outside. Ichigo still looked mad about yesterday and was the only one still inside. Just then, we heard Uryu yelling at Ichigo. I don't know what they were yelling about, but I'm pretty sure that it was early in the morning still.

"Huh?! What do you mean, not going?!"

"That's what I said. You three can just go on ahead without me. I'm staying here to finish my battle with that pinhead from yesterday!"

"That's not an option!! You're coming with us even if I have to drag you myself!!!" I started to walk to the front to see what was going on. Now I kinda regret coming here to help them.......Uryu was pulling onto Ichigo's ankles.

"If I don't show up, he'll think I'm a chicken!!"

"Who cares what he thinks!"

"What's going on here? It's time to go." I said. These kids have no idea what they are getting themselves into. 'They are so weird.....there worse than Uncle.' I sweat-dropped.

"Get over here and help me!" Uryu yelled to me.

"Leave me alone! I'll beat that bull-riding punk quick and catch up to you guys before you know it!" Just then Yoruichi severely scratched Ichigo's face. After a while, Ichigo finally yelled.

"What's wrong with you? Have you forgotten why we came here in the first place? Lives are at stake. Rukia's life in particular is in your hands. Surely you haven't forgotten about that? You don't have time to waste on foolish grudge's with strangers! Are you ready for the task at hand?!" yelled Yoruichi. 'Why haven't I heard anything about this?! Just what the hell is going on?!'

"Wait, what's going on with Rukia?! What happened?!" I said, suddenly panicing.

"I'll explain when I talk to Kukaku. Let's go." She began to walk off. I turned to face the others. I looked at them and noticed that I had their full attention.

"Slow us down Ichigo and I swear I will cut you up and feed you to the boars! Not that I don't know about the whereabouts of the boars.........yeah." I walked out, following Yoruichi.

_**Later.....**_  
We finally began our way to my aunt's house. I hung out in front with Yoruichi with Orihime behind me. She kept looking at me oddly, but never said anything to me. 'This is so irritating......' I knew she had something to ask, but must not have the guts to say anything. I mean if she had anything to say she should just spit it out already.

"Looks to me like we're heading out towards the empty countryside. Are you sure this is the right way errrr.........what's your name anyway? You know all our names, but we don't know yours."

'I told you but you obviously weren't listening!!!!' Without turning around to face Ichigo I said, "My name is Sachi Shiba. And I'm pretty sure we are going the right way seeing as I live there."

"Why are you wearing that mask? Why are you so small? You seem much older than we are....." A vein-popped out of my head, head fuming. 'No one and I mean NO ONE calls me SHORT!!!' I turned around slowly, anger showing on my face.

"..Short!! Got it?!" I breathed out and continued calmly, "And yes I am older than you."

Ichigo dead-panned. "You never answered my other questions........."

I stopped walking. "I wear this mask to hide my identity. I ran away the day I was to graduate from the Soul Reaper academy. The day when I lost everyone dear to me........And anyway, why does height matter? Shorter people are awesome. I mean come on..........I can kick your ass anywhere, anytime." Ichigo got mad, but stayed put.

"Your a lot older than we are. Shouldn't you at least be a lot taller?"

"Let's just drop the subject. I hate talking about my shortness." I put my head down. 'Damn.........I never thought that my height would get to me like this.'

"Sachi?" Huh? I looked up and saw Orihime next to me. "Can we see your face? We aren't from here, so we won't tell anyone about you." Was she serious? I have no problems showing my face, but why would she care? Is she just a caring person? No, that can't be it..........

"You mean......you really want to see?" They all nodded, including Yoruichi. "*sigh* There's nothing to see really.......but, alright." I took off my mask and shoved it in my pocket. I looked over at Orihime and the others and did a pose. "Ta-Da!!" Orihime ran towards me and pinched my cheeks.

"Your so adorable!!" I grabbed her hands in hopes of getting them off my face, but I couldn't

"Owie!! My cheeks hurt! Stop pinching them!!" Ichigo and the others began to laugh. I stopped moving and so did Orihime. I slowly turned to face Ichigo and smiled. "We'll see who's laughing after I kick your ass!!" I ran after him. "Stop running scaredy cat!!"

"I'm not gonna let you cut me up and fed me to the boars!!" Everyone watched amusingly. 'She is just like she was when I saw her last time...........You haven't changed much, Sachi.' Yoruichi thought.

After a while, I stopped chasing Ichigo and started to walk again. I wasn't that exhausted, but Ichigo looked like he ran a marathon. I guess you can say he did.............

"How do we know what house it is?" asked Ichigo.

"You'll know when you see it." Yoruichi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see soon enough. Just wait....ahhhhhh it looks like we've arrived." I could see the house clearly from the distance. Two giants arms were in the front holding a banner with "Kukaku Shiba" written on it.

"What?" Ichigo said astounded.

"No way!!" yelled Uryu.

"It's fantastic!!" said Orihime. 'Fantastic? This girl is reallllllyyy weird.......'

"Like I said, you know it when you see it."

"What kind of person would want to live in a house like that?!" yelled Ichigo.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he sure doesn't care about keeping his identity a secret! And building houses like this one, it's no wonder he doesn't live in town anymore!" said Uryu.

"Maybe he's not allowed to live in town anymore!!"

"So this time, the banner is held up by giant arms? It's actually quite clever, don't you think?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah, I'm the one who suggested to use the arms." I said, looking down at Yoruichi.

"That is one word for it, I guess." said Uryu.

"But not the word I was thinking of." replied Ichigo.

"Let's go everyone! Let's just hope they aren't too worried about me." I said. 'But I highly doubt they care about my whereabouts.' We all started walking, leaving Ichigo and Uryu behind.

"What's the matter with you two? Let's hurry it up!" said Yoruichi.

"Alright......." they both said. 'Is the house really that embarassing?' I looked back at the house. ' Well, it's pretty weird, but I got used to it so...........'

Once we approached the front, two guardians jumped down on the fists. They were Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, the only two still loyal to the remaining Shiba family.

"Halt strangers!" they both yelled.

"Who dares to trespass here?" said Koganehiko.

"Foreigners from the looks of them. And one of them is a Soul Reaper!" said Shiroganehiko. They both jumped off and landed in front of me and Ichigo. "I, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko can not allow you passage inside this building!"

I leaned out from behind Icihgo, holding Yoruichi in my arms. "Uhhhhh......guys......Hello!"

"Sachi?!" they both yelled. 'I guess I don't have my mask on so they couldn't really tell. I never take it off........man, I am so stupid.'

"The foreigners are with me, as well as Lady Yoruichi." I held her up. She looked back at me and I just smiled. 'She is mad at me for doing this...................but she's to small be seen so I thought about it and decided to hold her. I have to make a note: Never hold Yoruichi.'

"Master Yoruichi?!" they both yelled. After seeing Master Yoruichi, they finally let us through the front doors.

"A descending staircase right from the front door? Now that's just weird." commented Uryu.

"Kinda makes you wonder how you get upstairs, huh?" I sweat-dropped and almost tripped. 'What kind of girl is she?!'

"A thousand apologies Master Yoruichi for not recognizing right away that it was you. We had no idea that these trespassers were your servants." said Koganehiko. I snickered and looked at Ichigo.

"I never knew you were her servants!" I laughed and laughed until I couldn't breath. "Ichigo, why don't you rub my feet for me?"

Ichigo looked pissed. "Shut up. And who are you calling servants?!"

Ignoring Ichigo, Yoruichi said, "It's my fault. I should have sent word ahead that my companions and I were on the way here."

"Ha! Your too kind. Such generous words from such a great person. Please wait here while I announce your arrival." He walked to the paper door, I followed him.

I yelled through the paper door, "Hey Aunt Kukaku!"

"Master, we have visitors! Now, please enter!" Koganehiko opened the doors. We all walked in.

"Well, it's been a long time hasn't it, Yoruichi? Sachi, we need to talk about you staying out too long. I was waiting all morning."

"I know, I'm sorry!!" I smiled at my aunt.

"Alright, shut up already...........Your worse than your damn uncle."

"Ku-Ku-Kukaku........" Ichigo stuttered.

"A women?!" they all yelled.

"You assumed it was a man, but I never told you that." said Yoruichi. 'Leave it up to her to tell you every single detail.........'

"Hmmmmm.........what's this? You seemed to have brought a bunch of brats along with you!" said Aunt Kukaku.

"I shall explain that. First though, I have a favor to ask of you Kukaku."

"That is usually the case when you look me up, Yoruichi. Is it dangerous?" I sat down next to Aunt Kukaku.

"Probably......."

"It's been a long time since we talked like this. Well, well my friend lucky for you I enjoy danger."

"Are you gonna tell me everything now?" I said, irritated. I looked over at Aunt Kukaku who looked at me irritated. "What?"

"Your in trouble for not coming home first. I have to keep a close eye on you and you go and stay the night in Rugonkai again!"

"I know, but they needed help finding this place. Although I may never really help anyone, I recognized Yoruichi and decided to."

"We are talking after this, got it?"

"I'm still in trouble?! No way!"

"Actually, I need to talk with you on a different matter......." I nodded. "Alright Yoruichi, explain."

_**Later........**_  
"Alright, I think I get the picture. Ah, what the hell I'll take the job."

"Excellent!"

"I have some reservations, but with Urahara involved how can I say no. However, while I trust you completely Yoruichi, I do not trust these kids accompanying you. So I'm going to sent two overseer's with you just to keep an eye on them for me." 'Better not be talking about me.' I looked over to my right and saw Aunt Kukaku looking right at me. She looked back at the group. 'NOOOOOOO!!!!' Damn you Aunt Kukaku!'

"Overseer?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. Well, I call him that but he is my kid brother. He's still kind of a dofus, not at all that useful, but he'll have to do."

"Whose the other one?" asked Orihime.

"This lazy butt over here." Aunt Kukaku pointed her left thumb at me. I kept moving around, but her finger followed me everywhere. "I knew it!! Man this sucks.......hey wait a sec I'm not lazy I just don't like working is all. And I hate helping you with your damned explosives!!"

My aunt walked over to the door to my left and yelled through it. "Hey in there! Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes I'm ready." said a voice.

"Alright, I'm opening the doors so behave yourself."

"Okay, I promise." Aunt Kukaku opened the door. The man on the other side had his head down, hands on either side of his head. "It's an honor to meet you. My name is Ganju Shiba and I'm please to be of service." He lifted his head and looked around.

"Oi! Hey Uncle Ganju!!" I waved my hands dramatically in the air.

"UNCLE?!" everyone yelled. Uncle and Ichigo looked at each other. Just then, they both stood up and pointed fingers at each other.

"It's you!!" they yelled at each other.

"You two already know each other?" asked Aunt Kukaku.

"Long story actually..........heh heh." I sat criss-crossed and grabbed my legs. I rocked back and forth, smiling at everyone else. 'Uncle don't do anything drastic............' I realized that I had spoken or thought too soon.


	11. Chapter 9:Training Begins

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

**Author:** I have been meaning to update soon but I kinda got side-tracked. Hope everyone enjoys!! And please review for the little people!!XD

* * *

Uncle Ganju and Ichigo punched each other in the face. They stumbled a bit, but kept on fighting. The whole place was getting ruined. They made Aunt Kukaku drop her pipe, making her shake with anger. As she went to pick it up, Uncle stepped on it, breaking it in half. I knew what was coming next..........

"Why you little!!" she gathered energy into her hand and created fire, using it to seperate Ichigo and Uncle. Uncle and Ichigo were blown away and the rest of us manage to get out in time. The house and arms collapse a little.

"Did she have to wreck the place just to stop them?" said Uryu, sweat-dropping.

"At least now we know why this lady has to change houses so often." said Chad.

"Extreme makeover!" yelled Orihime, with wide eyes.

"I barely made it out alive!" I yelled hysterically. Part of my left leg was on fire. I patted down the fire to put it out. "Luckily my pants got burnt up. And these were my favorite pants, too!!"

We all went back inside the burnt room. "What the matter you idiots?! I oughta rip you a new one for being so damn stupid! At this rate, you two are going to screw up this enitire mission! Not to mention you've already destroyed my house!!" Aunt Kukaku said while her foot was on Uncle's head. We all watched as Uncle tried to say something, but was interrupted by his sister.

"But sis-!"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!!" Seeing us, she turns and asks, "You got something to say?!"

"Uhhhhhh, no nothing at all!" Ichigo stirs and asks what happened. Aunt Kukaku finishes torturing Uncle and starts toward Ichigo, who began to shiver. She pulls him up by the hair.

"Listen you idiot! Your in my house now! If you don't like the way I do things here then get out! Any questions?!" Ichigo begins to sweat.

"Nope." he said quickly. "Nope, I'm just fine with it."

Aunt Kukaku puts him down, "Okay then, I'm glad you understand." Ichigo falls to the floor and crawls to Uncle. "Your sister is real piece of work."

"I know."

"Alright! Everyone on your feet!" yelled Aunt Kukaku.

"Yes, sir!" yelled Uncle, Ichigo, and Koganehiko.

"Koganehiko, you and Shiroganehiko will begin preparations outside!"

Saluting, Koganehiko says, "Understood!"

"The rest of you gather up your crap and follow me!" We left the room and all walked down a lit corridor.

"How can it be so bright down here? I didn't notice any generators anywhere." asked Uyru.

"Lots of firefly creeper vines. I keep them growing a long the walls and on the ceiling." said Aunt Kukaku.

"Don't think I've ever heard of that. Is that some sort of plant that only grows here in the Soul Society?" But Aunt Kukaku ignores him as we arrive at the door.

"Alright then, here we are."

"Hey!"

"Ganju, open the door!"

"Yes, sir!!" Uncle runs to the door quickly.

Uryu walks beside Aunt and says, "I said-" Ichigo instantly covered his mouth to not make her anymore upset than she already was. "Get your hands off me!"

"Just keep cool, 'kay?" I slapped Ichigo and Uyru on the back.

"Chill out! Geez, your starting to make me nervous." I said, nervously. Uncle pulled open the door, revealing the base of the chimney. Aunt began to walk toward it and everyone else followed. I stayed behind and just looked around inside. 'I've been living here forever and not once did I look in here. And now that I am, I know it can't be good. Not that it ever is.......' I walked up behind them quickly.

"Wow!" exclaimed Orihime.

"W-what is that thing?" asked Ichigo.

"Its huge!" yelled Uryu.

"You can quit worrying about getting through the wall! With this launcher, I'll get you all into the Sereteii through the air!!" yelled Aunt Kukaku. 'Did she say launcher?! We have to go through the air??............Shit.'

"The air?!" yelled Ichigo and Uryu, stupefied.

"Or my name is not Kukaku Shiba, fireworks expert of the Rukongai District!"

"Fireworks??" asked Ichigo.

"That's right. Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko raise it up now!!" They turned a pulley system quickly.

Right about now, I was scared out of my life. Ever since I came to move in, I have had to help with fireworks. I am terribly afraid of fireworks and any sort of launcher! I always end up getting burnt up or getting blown up. 'I'm trying hard not to show it, but damn!! Just remember this is for Rukia..........' I breathed out and tried to calm myself.

The platform that Aunt and Uncle were on slowly started to raise up until it was on ground level, the outer layer of the the chimney, including the seal on top, broke off and the ceiling opened. "Wicked awesome!!" I yelled, some what happily.

"So, did that scare you kids? This is my one and only inhanced fireworks launch pad!" Uncle appeared in front of her with a fist raised in the air and a huge grin.

"And that's our crane cannon!" Aunt kicks him down.

"That was my line!!"

"Sorry......."

Aunt continued like nothing happened. "Left you all speechless, didn't I?" Uryu breathes out, catching everyone's attention.

"I know that your supposed to be a pirate technical wizard, but I'm still not fully convinced of it." Uryu pushed his glasses up. "The idea shooting us up into the air is completely-Ahhhh!" He was interrupted by Aunt, who threw a blue ball at him that smashed his face and landed in Ichigo's hands. He looked at it for a split-second before asking what it is.

"It's a ray Shukaku or spirit orb. Place your palms on it and concentrate your spirit energy." I explained to him. 'I see where my Aunt's going with this, but everything always has risks.'

"Like this?" Ichigo strains and tries, but fails. "Can someone show me how to concentrate my spirit energy?" I sweat-dropped. 'Not another idiot........You learn how to concentrate your spirit energy the first few weeks at the academy.'

"Huh? Any Soul Reaper should easily be able to do that. So you should know how to use your spirit energy to do this." Aunt Kukaku creates a ball of spirit energy.

"Well actually, he's the substitute Soul Reaper I was telling you about earlier and he can't use spirit energy at all." explained Yoruichi.

"Yeah, I can see that." said Aunt, slightly annoyed.

"You mean like this?" Ichigo tried again, only to fail.

"Ugggghh. This kid is completely hopeless. Ganju show this amature how it's done!" Uncle goes to grab the ball, but Ichigo pulls it away.

"Hey! Give it here!" Ichigo refuses to give him the ball. "Why you!! So kid, you want to fight for it?"

"Yeah, come one and take it if you think you can. But I for one would rather die right here then to learn it from you!" Aunt Kukaku has to beat them up again for fighting.

"Stop this right now, both of you!!"

"I'm sorry........." they both replied. I walked over and grabbed the orb from the ground.

"Just let me do it. I have done it enough times before. I always end up doing everything else anyway......." I put my spirit energy into the spirit orb and the orb starts to form around me. Aunt Kukaku hits the ball to show how hard it is.

"This here is the cannon ball."

"Cannon ball?" asked Uryu this time.

"Now pay close attention everyone..............You may think that the only thing guarding the Sereteii is that barrier, but you are dead wrong. It isn't nearly that simple. That barrier is made from a stone known as the Bloodthirst Stone." She shows us a piece of it and puts it on the floor, then hits it. When she lifts her hand, a "moat" is formed around the stone. "As you can see, it completely repels spirit energy. Therefore, it's impossible to smash through the barrier with spirit energy alone. Even cut into a small piece, such as this, emits away and breaks down spirit energy from all sides. Which means that the Sereteii has a sphereical barrier which surrounds them. Protecting them not only from the sky above, but even below the ground. So you see, that's why we use this." I started getting tired and sweaty.

"Can I stop now?? I'm getting all exhausted and sweaty~!"

"Suck it up!! Your the one who took the damn thing!!" Aunt Kukaku raised her voice at me. I cringed a little. 'Damn, my bad.........' Then she continued her speech. "This cannonball has a special hard spiritual partition penitration device I invented. In other words, if all four of you combined put your spirit energy into this ray shikaku, you can concentrate a temporary cannonball that can break through the barrier. Then I'll use the flower crane cannon to shoot that cannonball into the sky and it'll punch a hole straight through the barrier. Any questions??"

Ichigo began, "Well, I-" Ignoring Ichigo's question, Aunt Kukaku continued.

"Alright then. Now take them to the underground training room so they can practice concentrating their spirit energy." Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko mumbled things about training, while going to pick up everyone else. "Get 'em outta here!" They grabbed the others. "Listen you guys. If anyone of you loses concentration, then you'll blow up on the spot!" There were already heading to the training ground when I heard Ichigo yelling.

"What?!"

"Where are we going??" asked Orihime.

"Practice hard!" yelled Aunt Kukaku.

"HEY!! You never mentioned that!!" yelled Ichigo from the distance. From the ground, I shook my head. 'He sure is a loud one.'

"Oh yeah, thank you......."

"Your welcome......" I said panting. I fell on the floor the moment I stopped concentrating my spirit energy.

"Now both of you get your asses down their and help them practice."

"But I'm tired now......I don't wanna!" Ignoring me, Uncle, hesistated and walked over to Aunt Kukaku.

"Alright............but sis, are you seriously gonna help them?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm against it. Helping a Soul Reaper is something we shouldn't do. I mean think after what happened to our brother and her father. Listen sis I-"

"Ganju!! What did I tell you? Didn't I say you were to never speak of this again?" she said firmly.

"But sis-"

"You have orders. Now go." Uncle puts his head down and sighs heavily. "Listen, you must never show such a weak face in front of them, understod?" Uncle has no choice but to go help them. He ran off. I stood up and dusted off my pants.

"I should get going as well." I walked past my Aunt only to be stopped by her arm.

"So, I guess your going with them?" I looked back at her. She still had a serious look on her face, but I saw concern flash through her eyes.

"Yeah, I want to help save Rukia. She was a good friend of mine. I can't just stand by and wait for her to get rescued. As I said before, I always end up doing everything else anyway." She nodded and let me go. "I'll be fine. I train almost everyday. I can take care of myself."

"You better. I'm not about to lose you, too."

"You still have Uncle, Koganehiko, and Shiroganehiko." I smiled and walked away. 'I have to save Rukia. But chances are.......I might run into Toushiro. With my luck, I know I will run into him. But Rukia needs me and I will stop at nothing to rescue her...........' Something kept nagging my mind though. 'Why hasn't Captain Kuchiki done anything? I thought that maybe he would get her out of this whole situation..............Is there something stopping him or is there nothing he can do? I really need to know.'


	12. Chapter 10:Assemble! The 13 Divisions!

******I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I never thought that my story would have so many hits!! It's great! Well, I hope everyone enjoys! Please review for the little people!XD**

* * *

In the practice room, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko and I were trying to teach Ichigo how to concentrate his spirit energy into the orb. I was getting so mad at this point because he can't do it right. They've shown him how to do it many times, but he still fails. I have no idea how we are going to get him to do it.

"NOOOOO!!! That's wrong Ichigo!!" yelled Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. I finally gave up on Ichigo and helped Orihime. She was actually able to form a perfect orb!

I stood with the others and watched Ichigo try and strain to get spirit energy out. "Come on, Ichigo! Try harder!" yelled Orihime.

"It's supposed to be nuaa, right?" asked Uryu.

"Nuaa........." said Chad. Ichigo strained more and more. I looked over at Uncle so maybe he can help, but he was to busy picking his nose. 'Gross.' I shivered and turned away.

Since we had been practicing for a while, everyone was going to show us if they could form an orb. "Now you please Orihime." said Koganehiko. She tries it out and succeeding in creating a perfect orb. She earned some praises from Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

"Now you, Uryu." said Shiroganehiko. He also tries it out, but making a pod-shaped barrier around himeself. "I'll bet that the shape most likely stands from the boy's own personality."

"Chad, your up!" I yelled to him. He also suceeds in making an orb, but it's unstable. "It's a little unstable, but very powerful........great job. And now it's Ichigo's turn.........even if he does make it, he won't be able to do again." Ichigo tries once more, but fails.

"That's terrible!! Just worthless!!" Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko yelled.

"What is that supposed to be?!" yelled Shiroganehiko.

"It means that you absolutely have no talent for this!" yelled Koganehiko.

"You have no talent at all!!" they both yelled. Ichigo threw the ball at Shiroganehiko's face.

"Shiroganehikooooooooo!!!" Ichigo beat them up and told them to teach him some useful pointers. Nothing I did could help him either. He just wasn't trying hard enough!! I checked on the other two and saw that they would be! out of it for a while.

"There not getting up anytime soon........." I grabbed the spirit orb from the floor and walked over to Ichigo. Everyone watched as I shoved the orb into his hands and hit him on the head. "You just knocked out your only help!! Try harder!" I stomped over to Uncle and plopped myself down. "Damn brat.........he's useless. How does he expect to go into the Sereteii with no skills at all?" It all seemed useless now.........

_**Later...........**_

Ichigo still kept trying, but with no luck. He was sweating profusely and refused to give up just yet. He was somewhat making progress, but he never made a big enough orb. I kinda felt bad that he couldn't do it while everyone could.

The doors by my side opened and one of Ganju's fellow boar-riders poked his head in. "Excuse me, bossman. Sorry to interrupt what your doing, but dinner's ready."

Uncle stood up and said, "Guys, listen up! Why don't we take a break, dinner's ready. I bet you guys are starving."

"I suppose we could eat." said Uryu.

"You didn't get to eat in the Rukonga District, did you? Well those guys over there don't know how to use their spirit energy, so their not hungry. So why don't you three go eat."

"Okay, but what about-"

"Never mind about me. Go on ahead and eat. I'll join you guys when I'm done." Ichigo said while panting.

"Alright, if your sure then I guess we will. Come on, let's go and eat Orihime." They started to walk out, but Orihime stayed put.

"Oh Uryu, I'm not hungry at all yet so I'll just hang out here for a while!" Orihime's stomach growled which told me otherwise. "Okay, busted! Maybe I am hungry! This is embarassing...." She scratched the back of her head. 'I'm kinda hungry too now that I think about it.'

"Orihime, go on. It's okay I'll be fine." Ichigo didn't want Orihime to worry about him.

"I know that, it's just that I want to stay and pratice some more. Besides, I'm not really that hungry really!"

"Orihime, please..........do it for me." I sweat-dropped. 'How odd...'

"Okay! I'll do it just because your asking me so nicely. I'm going to go then." she stared at Ichigo's back.

"Orihime, are you going to join us?"

"Okay, let's go eat. I'm starved." She looked back once more before leaving. Once they left, Ichigo praticed again. Uncle and I watch as he tries again, this time making a barrier, but one that isn't spherical. He drops the orb. Uncle grabs it before Ichigo can.

"So, she that important to ya?" Uncle had the ball spin on his finger.

"Huh?"

"That girl, the other Soul Reaper. You know, the one you came to save?"

"Not really." Ichigo grabbed the ball from his finger. 'I'm confused......why would he go through all this trouble to save her then?' I scratched my head and thought. Nothing made sense.

"Huh?" Even Uncle was puzzled.

"Give it here!"

"I know why your doing this. It's gotta be because you promised to save her, right?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then it's money, that's gotta be it! She promised to pay you if you saved her, huh?"

"No way! How the hell am I supposed to use money from here in my world?!"

"Then why go through all this trouble to save Rukia?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"I owe her!"

"For what exactly?" He walked a little ways and stopped.

"You see, she saved my life. I haven't repaid her yet. She gave me her power in order to save me and my family, even though she just met me. Because of that, she was captured. Now she's about to be executed." He turned his head to look back at us. "I don't want to turn into some kind of deplorable guy who had just turned his back on her, understand? What now?" I nodded at him.

"I understand. Rukia was a really good friend of mine and she also did something for me and I never repaid her back. But there is another thing I wanted to say.....................how are you going to rescue Rukia if you can't even make an orb?" Uncle snatched the orb back. "Wow, so mature. I'm acting like the adult here......"

"What're you doing?! Give it back to me!"

"I've got practice myelf." Uncle walked further away with the ball once again spinning on his finger. "So cover your ears, I don't want you to hear my technique. I'm gonna do some work on an old trick I developed for myself a while back." His back was to me and Ichigo.

"But uncle, you know what can happen, right? If he doesn't concentrate his energy, we'll blow up with him! Why aren't you listening to me?!" I had an anger-mark on my head.(The *'s in the chapter means that Sachi is talking in the back while her Uncle is talking about his technique. It's probably obvious but yeah.....................ok back to story!)

"Visualize this...........*I'm leaving!!*draw a circle inside your mind, as dark as possible, then as heavy as possible.*If anyone asks, I have no clue what went on in here.....*Then imagine yourself jumping right into the center of the circle. This is a basic imaging technique that allows you to get in touch with your spirit energy." Uncle creates an orb that fully encases him. "I could cry it's so easy. I didn't even have to practice it." He removes the barrier until it disappears. "Well, sorry about that. Besides since you totally suck, I doubt you'd be able to do it like I can anyway." He threw the orb behind him, Ichigo catches it. "Good luck." He slammed the door behind him.

"That guy is one bad actor." Ichigo mumbled to himself. I still faced the door contemplating whether I should leave or possibly stay? 'If something goes wrong, Aunt Kukaku will have my ass........' I decided to leave, but before I left Ichigo said, "I will rescue Rukia. There's no need for you to worry."

"I know and I'll make sure that you do. I'm going, too." I smiled and walked out of the room. 'Now to get as far away as possible.' I turned to run, but I tripped over a body. "What are you still doing here?! I don't know about you but I'm leaving!" But it was too late.

A loud boom was heard and the house was suffering violent tremors. The arms outside were about to fall. Bright light was coming out from the practice room. Aunt Kukaku came running over to us. "What the hell's going on?! Ganju, I'm talking to you!" Anger was evident on her face.

"I'm so sorry, sis. It's just that, I only showed him once I never thought that it would turn out like this! His spirit energy is strong, but he's outta control!" Now everyone else came running down the hallway. Aunt Kukaku opened the door. I saw Ichigo floating in the air with the spirit orb.

"You stupid idiot! Concentrate your spirit energy!" He does so and finally made a spherical barrier.

"I did it!" Ichigo rejoiced.

"Great! You did it, Ichigo!" yelled Orihime.

"Yeah!" Their joy short-lived as he loses concentration and the barrier starts to crack and break.

"You ignorant dumbass! You gotta stay focused!!" yelled Aunt Kukaku. The barrier blows up shortly after. "What are you?! Freaking deaf or freaking stupid?! Remember I told you if you don't concentrate your gonna blow up!" chided Aunt Kukaku.

"Y-Yes you did......" Uncle Ganju walked up to Ichigo, arrogantly.

"Next time, just be sure not to do this." saying matter-of-factly. Aunt Kukaku beat him up as well.

"Your as guilty as he is, smuck! Both of you, no food tonight!!" I shook my head at the scene.

"But why?!" said Ichigo, hysterically.

"Come on! You can't lump me together with him!"

"Shut up!" Aunt Kukaku stomped on Uncle's head. This kind of thing happened all the time with these two. Uncle always did something to have my Aunt beat him up.

"I told him not to do it. He just wouldn't listen to me............now he's getting beat up and I feel happier inside." I shook my head and looked over at the three.

"Hey you should be punished, too! You could have stopped me!"

"Whatever!! Your stubborn ass never listens to me!"

"You could have what?! My place would be nice and not blown up if you had stopped your Uncle, huh?" Aunt Kukaku slowly made her way towards me. She began to create a ball of energy again. 'Crap, crap, crap!! I had to go and open my stupid mouth!'

I looked at my invisible wrist watch and said, "Look at the time! I must get going, see ya!" I sped out of the room quickly and to the stairs of the entrance. I ran up, looking back to see my Aunt.

"Get back here brat so I can kick your ass!!" A path of fire was left behind.

"No way!! Your gonna burn me up!!"

_**Meanwhile in Soul Society...........**_

The door to the first division headquarters opens up. A man with silver hair, squinted eyes and a wide smile on his face walked inside. "So, your here." A voice boomed. Inside the room, all of the 11 divsion captains stand. "Captain of squad Three, Gin Ichimaru." The voice boomed once again.

"An unexpected summons. Tell me, should I be apalled or impressed? And look at this distinguished crowd, the captains control the Soul Society, all here just for me? Or am I mistaken?" Walking in further, he stopped by the Captain of squad Ten. "I see the Captain of squad Thirteen is conspicuously absent. What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

The blind Captain of squad Nine spoke up. "He's not feeling very well."

"Oh, not again. I hope he gets well soon." Gin said, uncaring.

Another man spoke up. He was the Captain of squad Eleven. "Quit joking around. You know that's not the reason you were summoned here. It's my understanding that he went and played with that Ryoka by your self, didn't you? And I also hear that you failed. Explain yourself! You should have no trouble dealing with four or five Ryokas without back up."

Facing the Captain, Gin says, "I see. So then your saying that they survived?"

"They what?!"

"Well, I was under the impression that they were dead. But I guess my instincts are starting to fail me."

The Captain of squad Twelve laughs. "Stop all this monkey business right now! There's absolutely no way that captain's, such as us, could fail to instantly tell whether an opponent's spirit has ceased to exist."

The Captain of squad Ten looks away. "Oh no, not again. Old fools caught up in stupid bickering."

"Can you not see. Your petty acusations seem to imply that I let him go on purpose." said Gin.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" yelled the Captain of squad Twelve.

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi! Can't you see I was the one who was talking to him first!" Stepping up as well as Captain Kurotsuchi, the Captain of Squad Eleven says, "Or perhaps you'd rather be done in by me?"

"What did you say?!" yelled Captain Kurotsuchi.

"So stupid~." said the Captain of squad Two.

Tipping his hat, the Captain of squad Eight replies, "Well, whatta ya know? Tempers are running high today."

"STOP!" A voice booms. The Captain of squad One, the one who rules over all the other Twelve Divisions. "Enough of this foolishness!" The room became quiet and everyone averted their eyes to the Captain. "I think the true reason for which you have been summoned here, to stand before your peers, has been made adundantly clear. It is the fact that you acted alone........That coupled with the fact that you also permitted the target to escape. So then, how do you defend your actions, Ichimaru?" The room was once again silenced, intent on what Captain Ichimaru had to say.

Finally speaking he says, "I can not." Rubbing his head, he explained. "Well, you see there's nothing to say. I made a simple mistake. I'm not going to stand here and make excuses. I'll except whatever punishment-"

"Just a minute Ichimaru." The Captain of squad Five spoke up. "I have something that I want to ask you, first." Ichimaru just smiled and said nothing.

Outside an alarm was sounded, calling for all divisions to take defensive positions. "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL SQUADS GET TO POSITION! REPEAT, RED ALERT!! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL SQUADS GET TO POSITION!"

"Those Ryoka?! It can't be!" said the Eleventh squad Captain in disbelief.


	13. Chapter 11:Bad Luck

**I do not own Bleach. ********Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

Yeah, I might have got a little overboard with this one. This one is REALLy long! No lie! I decided to update three times today, so here you go! And don't for get to review!! Thanks!  
And one more thing, the little people also think you for following this story so far!!^-^

* * *

After Aunt Kukaku gave up from trying to catch me, I walked back inside the training room. My Aunt was yelling at them again. "Geez, doesn't she know when to quit......" I muttered to myself. Just as I was walking in, Lady Yoruichi walked in as well. "And where the hell did you go?" I said to her.

Ignoring me, she walked on. "So, our Ichigo has finally suceeded in forming a cannonball has he?" She walked up to Ichigo's sleeping form. Uncle noticed Ichigo and asked what was wrong with him. "Nothing's wrong with him." She sat down with her back to Ichigo. "He's just sleeping it off. I need the rest of you to go and sit over there. We haven't got much time before we begin our mission. I'm going to tell you now what you can expect once were inside the Seireitei and you must remember that-" She suddenly screamed. I jumped a little at the sudden action.

_**A little while later.......**_

Uncle and I stayed in the room with Ichigo. Uncle was practicing some sort of incantation, but I couldn't really make out what he was saying. I stood against the wall, lost in my own thoughts. 'Well, since I have nothing to do I might as well think over some things.' I repostioned myself so I had my right foot holding me up on the wall. 'I wonder what Byakuya Kuchiki is doing about this? Why hasn't he stopped the execution from proceeding? I don't understand it. And furthermore, how is Rukia doing? She must know that her brother can't even save her now. But he could be refusing to save her, but for what reasons? Damn, I'm confused. And there's another thing.........Have all the captain's been informed of Ichigo and the others? If they have, we have a big problem on our hands. Not only for them, but for me as well. I haven't really thought about that yet.........What would they do with me if I was captured? What if I saw Toushiro again? What would he do if he figured out it was me? More importantly, what would I do if I saw him?' I combed my fingers through my hair. 'And that dream the other day..........Why did I suddenly have a dream about him? It's so odd. What that a sign that I would see him once more?' I shook my head. 'No, what am I thinking..........I'm just getting my hopes up. He probably hates my guts right now anyway. He wouldn't want to see me.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Ichigo abruptly sat up yelling, "Holy crap!" He panted. He turned his head to look at Uncle, "What was I dreaming about just now?"

"How the hell would I know that, moron........" Ichigo stretched.

"I hate when I forget my dreams.......Have I been here long? And what am I doing sleeping here on the floor?" Ichigo asked.

"Like I just said, stupid. I don't know" Uncle turned back to his scroll and began to read.

"What's with all that chanting I heard you doing?" Ichigo asked once again. 'The boy wakes up and asks all these questions.........geez.'

"None of your business, dandelion-head!! Now why don't you just shut the hell up!!" Uncle yelled at him. I sighed and stood up fully, waiting for the fight to start up again.

"Watch it!" The door to the room opened. "Huh?" Uryu held the door open, bringing light into the room.

"Oh, I see your awake. Come on, it's time for us to get out of here." He pointed his thumb to the right.

"Hm? Were leaving right now?"

I slowly made my way out the door and walked to my room. "Time to get ready I suppose." I grabbed a new set of clothes and changed. I wore a black-grey corset top with blood red pants that were tied on the sides. I also wore my black knee high boots that helped me grow a little taller. The Shiba Clan mark showed proudly on my left arm, in the same place as my father's tattoo. I went over to my sword rack and grabbed my zanpakuto. 'It's been a while since I had to carry you around for so long, Urufu.' Then I went over to my closet and grabbed a mask. The mask was a blood-red color and was made out of leather. I tied it in the back and quickly went outside with the others. I reached the outside before Ichigo and Uryu so I waited beside Yoruichi. She looked up at me and back to Ichigo, who was coming this way.

"So, you knew I was coming, didn't you?"

"I never said anything, Sachi. But I knew that you would be too stubborn to let Ichigo save Rukia himself."

"Whatever, I am not stubborn!" I crossed my arms. "I just want to make sure that everything goes perfectly." She just nodded and put the conversation to an end. Ichigo arrived as well as Uryu.

"Very well, are we all here now?"

"Yes, sir." they all replied. Ichigo looked down and saw that Yoruichi's tail was crooked.

"But what happened to your tail, Yoruichi? It looks like one of those flexible toothbrushs." The other exclaimed nervously. I snickered a little.

A flaming Yoruichi turned to face Ichigo. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with it?" Ichigo stood still.

"No, nothing. It's a perfectly, wonderful, beautiful tail."

"Don't you remember? Your the one who actually did that." Uryu whispered to Ichigo.

"I did?"

"After you created that cannonball, you fell asleep and grabbed Master Yoruichi's tail. It took the three of us to get you to let go and by then it was too late." Yoruichi looked saddened and upset.

"My tail, my pride and joy ruined.........." she said, sadly. She walked away with her head down.

"I highly recommend avoiding that subject from now on." said Uryu to Ichigo.

"Yeah, got it." I walked away with Yoruichi, hoping to cheer her up. 'Man, I can't help it. Her tail looks so funny!!' I quietly giggled to myself.

"Hey, wait. Why isn't Ganju here with the rest of you?" asked Aunt Kukaku.

"Last time I saw him, he was downstairs muttering some nonsense to himself." said Ichigo. Just then, said person appeared looking exhausted with some weird clothes on.

"Never fear, Ganju is here!" He was panting and sweaty. "You should know, the hero always the last ones to make his entrance."

Ichigo asks, "Okay, but what's up with that outfit?"

"You like it, huh? This is my custom battle costume! It's pretty sweet, right? I helped Sachi make hers because she asked me to!*What?! Not even!! You made me say yes you stupid ass!!*Save you breath because I'm not lending it to you! Don't even ask me to make one for you either!"

"Oh, I'm crushed to hear that."

"Shut up........your clothes aren't even cool..........how embarassing." I muttered so only Yoruichi and myself could hear. It took Ichigo a few seconds to comprehend what Uncle Ganju had just said.

"Hey wait, what battle?! Your not coming!" He looked at me then at Uncle.

"I'm coming whether you like or not. Rukia is my friend and I will not let her get executed! She was there for me and if I were in the same situation, then she would come to save me, too! Don't try and stop me..........I need to help her." I turned to Ichigo fully. "And besides, you'll need my help! You have no choice in the matter~!" I smiled happily.

"Why are you so moody? Your mad one second then your happy the next." said Uryu.

"I am not moody!! I'm just special..........."I smiled widely before sitting and thinking over what he had said. 'I am a bit moody.........maybe because I'm nervous?' I shrugged. Uncle marches his way to Ichigo and stopped in front of him. 'What is he doing now?'

"My big brother was killed by a Soul Reaper!" I froze. All emotion was gone from my face. Aunt Kukaku saw and began to stand.

"Ganju, don't you dare!"

"Why don't you just listen and let me talk for a change, sister?!"

"Huh?" I looked over at Aunt Kukaku's shocked expression. 'Wow, I've never heard Uncle talk to her like that before.'

Uncle continued his speech. "My brother........he was a brilliant man. He passed the Soul Reaper academy entrance exam on his first try. At that time, his spirirtual power was at sixth class. That's the same level as a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Then he finished his six year curiculum in one year. Then he became a member of a squad. In just five years, he became a lieutenant. But he was betrayed by his comrades. His own Soul Reaper allies led him to his grave. I was still just a kid back then, so I don't remember all the details of what happened. But there are two things I will never forget............Faces,......those two faces, the cruel face of that Soul Reaper as he dragged my brother's mangled body back home and the face of my dear, dying brother happily giving thanks to that same Soul Reaper. Why did he do that?! Why would my brother be so forgiving? To this day, I just don't know, but there is one thing I do know for certain................somehow my brother never blamed the Soul Reapers and he never hated them...................................But how?! Why didn't he hate the fiends who completely destroyed him?! Why did he continue believing in them to the bitter end?!" He reached out to Ichigo and grabbed his robes. He pulled him up to his face. "Somehow, you seem different from the other Soul Reapers...........That's what I think, I think that's what makes you different. And I think if I go with you, I might discover something important. That's why I've decided I'm going to help you, I'm willing to go along with you into the heart of enemy territory and try to learn what being a Soul Reaper really means!" He pushed Ichigo away.

"Oh Ganju............." said Orihime. 'Uncle, I can't believe it.................Thanks. I now remembered why I must be strong.........To live up to the name of the Shiba Clan. How I wish father and mother were still here though...........' A lonley tear fell off of my cheek and onto the floor. My body shook and I tried to hold in a sob. That speech really touched me, as well as the others. At first I thought they were going to fight again. But it was so unexpected. More tears fell from my face as I thought about what my father once told me. _"Sachi, whenever you fight from this point on, there is one thing you must never do. And that is die alone. __Our bodies are composed entirely from Reishi. If we die, our bodies will disintegrate and become part of the reishi that makes up Soul Society. And when that time comes, where will your heart go? Your heart will be passed on to your friends. If you pass it on to your friends, then your heart will always live on within them. That's why you must never die alone."_

'Your heart is with all of us. Rukia, Uncle Ganju, Aunt Kukaku, Captain Jushiro, and me...................I'll keep my promise and never die alone, father. At least I know that some of your heart is with Rukia..........' I quickly wiped away my tears and stood up straight. "Uncle?"

I felt everyone's eyes one me. That was the first time I had spoken since his speech. "Yeah, what is it?" I turned to face everyone. I smiled proudly and pointed a thumb to myself.

"I'm proud to be a part of this family! I couldn't ask for a better Aunt and Uncle!!" I punched the air. "I can't wait to kick some butt!"

"Ha ha. Well, it sounds like you got your minds made up about this."

"Yep! I'm gonna save my friend from their evil clutches!!" I laughed a little but calmed down. I would need to save my energy for later. Ichigo grabed Uncle's lapels and says, "You and me then......."

"You and me......"Uncle and Ichigo were somewhat getting along better. I just hoped it lasted long. Once we get inside, it'll be chaos.

"Alright then, are you already for the cannonball?" asked Yoruichi. She sat one level up from everyone else.

"Yes." we all replied.

"Hey, I just though of something.........Do you know how to make a cannonball?" asked Ichigo.

"Actually, that's a good question. I guess I ought to give it a try..........." I sweat-dropped.

"And this is your first time then?" I said, dead-panned.

"Put that down on the floor, Ichigo." Ichigo sets the orb on the floor. She jumps on it and it immediately forms into a barrier. "Just as I suspected, the task was as natural as breathing in and out." Orihime began to clap for her. 'What a show off.......'

"Wow Yoruichi, in one try you did something that took us forever to learn!" Ichigo fell to his hands and knees in embarassment. Then Yoruichi proceeded to taunt him.

"I can see it bothers you, but I don't know why you find it so surprising. You'll learn that there are many more things I can do that are far beyond your reach." Aunt Kukaku stood on the platform and called for Uncle.

"Hey Ganju." Uncle jumped on the platform and sat in front of her. "Were you able to master to it as well?"

He stood up."I think so."

"Then we'll use flower crane cannon launch method number 2, alright?"

He bowed his head. "Very well."

"You better not chicken out and run away in the middle of the launch, little brat."

"I would never do that."

"Not afraid to lay your life on the line?"

"No, no way!" I walked over to the scene. I smiled over at Aunt Kukaku.

"Sounds good! I'll make sure that he doesn't since he does most of the time........"

"Sachi, you chicken out more than I do!"

"Lies! There all lies I tell ya!" I put my head down in defeat. "It's only because I'm afraid to get blown up into the next life.............And I always somehow end up getting set on fire, too. You can't blame me for being scared cause your always scared~!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hahaha! How mature Sach, very mature."

"I'm more mature than you are......" Before Uncle could say anymore, Aunt Kukaku interupted.

"Are you two done bickering? Geez don't you know when to quit?" I looked at her. She should start listening to her own advice. "Anyways I need to talk with you before you go little one."

"Did you just call me LITTLE ONE?! You know I hate being called little!"

Ignoring me, Aunt Kukaku gave me a bone-crusing hug. I froze at the sudden hug but slowly gave her a hug as well. "Be safe and keep the mask on. Don't let them capture you, please. I know how you can be.....................come back in one piece, please?" My Aunt only acted like this when she was sincere and truly worried about me. I got a little watery-eyed and hugged her tighter.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try my hardest. I'll miss you and Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko." She pulled away and looked at my face. She smiled at me proudly.

"You better try your hardest then." She let me go and walked in front of everyone. Uncle Ganju also walked over to me. I nodded at him and he nodded back. I knew that Uncle would be there for me, too. So she wouldn't have to worry so much.

"If your already to go, then the final countdown begins now!" Using her fist and banging once on the cannon opens a hole on the side. "Get inside everyone!" I strapped my zanpakuto to my waist since I didn't want to have to carry it around. We all went in quickly and formed a circle in the center. "The sun will be rising soon, that will be the signal to begin the launch ceremony." I nodded and prepared myself for what was to come.

As we waited for the ceremony to begin, Yoruichi began to speak. "Now listen, once were inside the Seireitei it's important that we stick together. If you should encounter any captains, don't fight them. Don't even think about it, just run. Our goal is to save Rukia, you understand? You must avoid taking any unnecessary risks." Suddenly, the inside began to shake. "Now it has begun! Pour your spirit energies into the center!" We all pour in our energies and create the barrier. The next thing I know, we were being launched into the sky.

"Wow, somehow I thought blast off would be more explosive." said Ichigo. I looked at the outside and saw everything from up here.

"That was only that start you simpleton."

"You mean to tell me that this is about to get worse?!" I yelled. The orb quickly began to speed towards the Seireitei. We all yelled as we went through the air at a fast rate. Uncle then pulled out a scroll.

"What is that thing?" asked Ichigo.

"These are the directions for the next stage of the launch. The first stage of flower crane cannon number 2 was just the blast off itself and the instial directional setting. Now we go to the secondary spell which controls acceleration and axis adjustment. This'll help with the procision guidance. Right so stay outta my way if you want to land safely!"

"Alright I will!"

"Now there's just one more thing I have to explain to you all. In order to enter the Seireitei sucessfully, we have to stabilize this cannonball. That requires keeping the spirit energy output from each one of us at a constant level. And to do that, keep your hands on the crystal in the center so that you'll be able to see how much energy the others are releasing. And then simply adjust your energy release accordingly." Everyone nodded. 'Right, shouldn't be too hard.....' "One mistake and that's it. We'll die."

Every agreed that they understood. The only person I was worried about was Ichigo. He had the most difficult time creating a barrier. He could possibly kill us all! I looked over at everyone and saw there confident faces. 'I must have confidence in Ichigo.'

Uncle then began the second part. "Now Flower Crane Cannon, number 2 begins! Fate of three Sparrows, Fate of four Dragons, Five sides unable to return six leagues. Winds of heaven, Drunken, Spoon, Elm Cane......."(I'm not really sure what he says here but I tried my hardest!)

"Ichigo, I think your...........releasing too much energy."

"You really think I am? Alright then, I'll back off." He concentrated, but the energy still felt huge. 'He's letting too much out..........it's suffocating me.' I breathed in and out, trying to stay focused.

"Ichigo! You've got to lower it a bit more!" yelled Uryu.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! But I've already lowered my output by almost half!"

"Ichigo......."said Chad.

"Alright, alright! I'm working on it!" yelled Ichigo. 'It hurts damn it!'

"Nine Thousand sprinkles of ashes, A thousand pieces of wisdom........." Uncle sighed heavily. "Will you shut up! You and your big mouth made me repeat the same line twice!!'

"Don't blame me just because you can't remember your stupid little chant!" I looked at them in disbelief. 'ARE THEY SERIOUSLY STARTING THIS NOW?!'

"That stupid litte chant might save your precious life if you could just shut your yap!!" They start a staring contest and head-pushing contest.

"I've had it!! Will you two just quit it already?! Your putting everyone's life in danger here!! I'm not going to die because my stupid Uncle and some stupid kid are arguing like little kids!! I did not come here to die before we even get to where we are going!!" I yelled into Uncle's face.

"Hey look. What's that?" I turned my attention away from them and looked outside. My eyes widened as I recognized the place.

"It's the Seireitei!" exclaimed Uncle.

_**Meanwhile in the Seireitei........**_

An alarm was sounded, informing every division of the intruders. Inside the First Division, all the Captain's listened to the noises outside. The Captain of the Eleventh Division, Kenpachi Zaraki was the first to speak.

"What's happening?"

"Intruders in the Seireitei?" said the Captain of squad Five, Souske Aizen.

"Do you think it could be, those same Ryoka from before?" asked Captain Zaraki. Without waiting for an answer, he quickly runs out of the room.

"Wait Kenpachi! Where are you going?!" yelled Captain Aizen.

Outside, Captain Zaraki ran down a path. A little girl is seen with pink hair and calls out to him. "Kenny, wait up!" Jumping off the roof and somersaulting down, she landed on the captain's back.

"Yachiru."

"So, your off to kill the intruders?"

"You certainly got that right. I'm off to battle some strange Ryoka who went up against Ichimaru and somehow survived. Let's get the carding started!" He licked his lips with anticipation.

Meanwhile in the First Division, Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto dismissed the meeting. He said that he would later inform them of Captain Ichimaru's status. They all needed to take defensive positions immediately. They all start to move out, but Captain Ichimaru remains as Captain Aizen walks past him.

"Convenient timing eh, Ichimaru?"

"Why don't you just come out and say it. Your not making much sense."

"You don't really think you'll get away with this, do you? Just remember, don't underestimate me, Ichimaru." Captain Aizen walks off. Toushiro heard the whole conversation when he walked by them.

[Sachi's P.O.V.]

We were heading straight toward the barrier. The cannonball started to meet some resistance from the barrier. "They only way to survive this is for you to pour in all of the spirit energy you've got." Everyone began pouring in their spirit energy. The cannonball meets the barrier, fighting against it to penetrate the barrier.

"Push through!!" yelled Ichigo. And by some luck, the cannonball went through the barrier. It began to dissolve into the Seireitei. "What's going on? We blasted through the shield but were not falling to the ground. Were just floating here!"

"Don't get seperated!" yelled Yoruichi. "The cannonball was destroyed by the shield, but its residual energy will still hold us up until it dissolves!"

"Then what happens then?" asked Uryu. Lady Yoruichi took a few moments before answering.

"It will coeless into a whirl pool, then explode and vanish! We must stick together because anyone who gets seperated will be blown away by the explosion!" All of a sudden, we were falling into what Yoruichi called, a whirlpool. "Were in the whirlpool! Grab the person closest to you and hold on tight! Then don't let go no matter what!" I looked to see who was the closest and it was Uncle. I grabbed onto him while he grabbed onto Ichigo.

"Oh great!"

"And what do you mean by that, dandelion?!"

"Seriously guys! Not now!! Do you not see that we are falling to our deaths!" We were all seperated into four and blown away from each other. As I started to see the ground, Uncle made the ground turn into sand last minute. We all reached out and stood up. Since I had my mask on, only a bit of sand got inside. Ichigo and Ganju kept spitting out sand.

"Well, thanks to your goofy spell, were safe for the moment." said Ichigo. Uncle kept complaining on how a lot sand got into his mouth. "Your skill did this so shut up!" I whacked Ichigo on the head with the sheath of my zanpakuto.

"Why don't you shut up! Someone will hear you!" I felt a presence behind us and looked back. Two Soul Reapers stood on the roof above us.

"WooHoo! What luck!" They jumped down. "Can you believe this? First we skip out on our boring guard duty and these three fall right into out hands." He began to do some sort of dance and saying "lucky" over and over again. 'Why are the first people we run into, crazy?!' I looked closer at the two Soul Reapers. The one on the left was bald, with distinctive red marks on the outer corner of his eyes. The other had an orange piece of clothing that sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. He also had feathers on his right eyebrow and eyelashes.

He suddenly stopped dancing. "However you on the other hand, most certainly aren't." He pointed the end of his sheathed zanpakuto at us.

To which Ichigo replied, "Yeah..........."

"Yeah, I don't really feel lucky." The two Soul Reapers looked at me. I covered my mouth. 'I just had to say something sarcastic...............me and my stupid mouth!' I smiled nervously at them. 'What have I done?'


	14. Chapter 12:Getting stuck with Two Idiots

**I do not own Bleach. ********Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my original characters.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

The 6-man-1-cat team had been split into 4: Chad; Ishida and Orihime; Uncle Ganju, Ichigo and I; and lastly Yoruichi. I somehow managed to pick the wrong person to grab onto. I realized this mistake when we first landed in the Seireitei. Uncle had managed to save us using Seppa, his magic sand technique, but Ichigo had complained about sand getting in his mouth and so on. Even when we were in danger, they still argued and fought. I was really hoping that no one would hear us, but I was so wrong................We had managed to make so much noise that two Soul Reapers had come. It was just our luck. To tell you the truth, I would rather be with Orihime and Uryu. I just need to get out of this situation and then I can complain.

The bald Soul Reaper was doing another dance, singing and tiptoeing across the floor. "Who is lucky~? I am lucky~!! None so lucky, but MEEEEE~!! That's right I said, MEEEEEEE~!! Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, LUCKY~!! MEEEEEEEEE~!!" He finallly finished with a flip over his Zanpakutou and a nice pose showing off his shiny bald head. '..Happened????' Ichigo and Uncle also stood there, dumb-founded by the Soul Reapers actions. A little cabbage butterfly fluttered past our bored, what-the-hell-is-up-with-you faces. The bald Soul Reaper's left eye twitched and a vein was popping out of his head. "What are you doing, you fools?! Come on! Couldn't you see that I was doing my lucky dance for you three while I was waiting for you to come crawling out of your stinking sand box to fight me!! And why are you three gaping at me like a couple of idiots?!"

"What the hell's with him?" said Ichigo.

"Don't know, don't care. If we can get of here now, they won't notice." I said.

"Hey, wait a minute." Ichigo and I turned to listen to what Uncle had to say. "Listen to me. I'm going to make a run for it first chance I get." he whispered so the other two couldn't hear.

"So now you're gonna run?! What are you, some kind of little pansy?!" Ichigo argued back.

"These guys have too much spirit energy for an amateur Soul Reaper like you! Don't you understand anything you damn idiot!" he whispered back, loudly. I hit the palm of my hand on my forehead. I got stuck with the two worst people, ever!

"Are you two stupid?! We need to stick together! That's all you two ever do is argue!!" I sighed heavily, hoping to calm myself down.

"Hey, what are those three arguing about?!" yelled the bald Soul Reaper. We looked up at them again. The baldie was crouching down to face us.

"Well," started the other one, "it could be their all scared out of their minds to fight us."

"So then, why don't we just let them take their time and argue about it?"

"But then again if we let them take too long, some of the other Soul Reapers may show up. And then they will steal our glory."

"That's true." He said, standing up. "I got it! We'll set a time limit. That'll give me a chance to do another one of my pre-fight dances so you three can have enough time to make a decision."

"So, you want to fight?! Be my guest!" yelled Uncle. Uncle ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. My mouth was opened. 'Did he just leave me to fend for myself?! What an ass!'

"Awwww, you three have a falling out?" asked the baldie.

"Something like that........"Ichigo replied.

"He really shouldn'ta run away..........Get him." The girly-looking Soul Reaper chased after Uncle. I jumped out of the sand pit and watched him run around the corner. 'To go or not to go, is the question............' I looked back at them.

"Hey!" the baldie yelled to us. "Tell me, why didn't ya run away like your friend? He obviously ran because he sensed that our powers are far superior to his own..........You know if you ask me, I think you friend made a pretty wise decision."

"If your power is really greater than mine, it'd be useless to run. You'd catch me for sure. But...............if on the other hand my power is greater, then I'll just defeat you and be on my way. At least, that's the way I see it."

"Is that so? I guess your not stupid after all................." They stood there, looking each other in the eye, waiting to see who would attack first. Then suddenly, the baldie attacked first, unsheathing his zanpakuto. Ichigo quickly skidded away to dodge the attack. Ichigo ran towards him, getting ready to swing at him. The baldie blocked with his sheath and attacked with his zanpakuto in the other hand. Ichigo uses the baldie's sheath as a platform to jump into the air and evade the attack, somersaulting and landing on the roof beyond. He then launched himself at the baldie and attacked his thrice. The baldie blocked with his zanpakuto or dodged all of Ichigo's attacks. Now it was the baldie's turn to be on the offensive, and Ichigo was also able to dodge the simultaneous attacks from the baldie's scabbard and Zanpakutou. On the next attack, the baldie manages to spill some of Ichigo's blood, but it's the same the other way around – both have bleeding foreheads now.

"At least, tell me your name." the baldie asked.

"Ichigo..........Kurosaki." Blood dripped down from both. I stood my ground, with my right hand on the hilt. 'I should go after Uncle, but............what about Ichigo? How do I know he can defeat this guy?'

"Ichigo.............that's a good name."

"You think so? No one's ever told me that before."

"Yeah, they say that guys with "Ichi" in their names are over flowing with talent and good looks. At least, that's what I've heard." He positioned himself for attack. "I'm 3rd seat assistant in Squad Eleven, Ikkaku Madarame. Well, "Ichi" let's say we be friends?!"

Ichigo went into attack position as well. "Ain't gonna happen!" Squad Eleven?? I tapped my fingers on my hilt in thought. 'I can't remember who they were..................' I stood up abruptly. 'Isn't that Zaraki's Squad?! Oh man we are so screwed!!' I sped over to Ichigo and tapped his shoulder. "What is it?"

"This guy, he's apart of a vicious and brutal squad! You can't expect to beat him!!"

"I'll be fine just go after your uncle, Sachi." I looked at the back of Ichigo's head. He was really determined. But he was going to get himself killed. I reluctantly nodded and ran off after Uncle. I searched for Uncle's spirit energy while running. I finally found it and jumped on the roof tops to get to him faster. Now knowing that these two Soul Reapers were from Zaraki's Squad, I knew that I had to get to Uncle fast. I ran faster, hopping from one roof to the next. I looked down the path to see if I could sense him. 'You'd think he'd be easier to find.' I finally saw two running figures just up ahead. I flash-stepped onto the roof next to Uncle and jumped down.

"Why hello there~!" Uncle jumped and looked at me with a frightened look.

"Don't do that! I thought that damn Soul Reaper was you! I was about to attack you, you know!"

"Uncle calm down, alright. I don't know why you would run away in the first place. It's common sense to know that one of the two would follow you. And I shouldn't even be helping you! I can't believe that you would leave me behind to die!! You know what, I should just go back!" I looked behind us and noticed that the Soul Reaper was right on our heels and gaining on us with a scary-looking face. With a frightened voice I said, "I think I'll stay." I ran faster, getting a little ahead of Uncle. He too looked behind.

"Damn it! This guy sure is persistent!! Come on! Doesn't he ever get tired?!" Uncle picked up speed and ran ahead of me. I also picked up speed to catch up.

"Up in front of you!" I glanced ahead and saw a dead end. I was about to jump up, but Uncle kept running towards the wall. He put a hand in the air and made a circle.

"Turn into sand, now Seppa!" He created a hole in the wall and jumped through. Without thinking, I too jumped through and sped away. I looked to see if he would follow, but it looked like he had stopped.

"He stopped, but why?" Uncle looked back to see what I was talking about. He sighed with relief. "We shouldn't rest easy just yet. He's planning something." There was another dead end, so Uncle used Seppa to create another hole in the wall. We jumped through and ran ahead. We both almost fell into a deep pit with steep sides. I sat down and breathed out. "Damn......good thing we stopped in time or we would have fallen."

"Holy smokes!! That pit is huge!" Uncle said looking down the pit. Sensing the Soul Reaper I quickly stood up and grabbed the hilt of my zanpaktuo. I stood right behind us.

"Welcome.............This is the old execution ground." I glanced back, wondering if he was telling the truth. "Long ago, we'd bring Hollow's that we had captured here. We'd throw them down into that pit to fight with criminals and watch the specticle from up there."

"So what your saying is that Soul Reapers are supremely twisted, aren't they?"

"Ah, but not as twisted as your face." Wow, I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but he's way into himself.

"I pity you."

"Pretty? I'm flattered that even a brute as awkward as you could somehow recognize my dazzling handsomeness." He flipped his hair with his hand. I gave him an irritated look.

"I said "pity" not "pretty"!!!!"

"I realize that! I simply made a witty, humourous joke! Besides that twisted form of execution is no longer performed here. These days those who fall into this pit, can never get out." He pushed his zanpakuto out a little ways with his thumb. "I think that's enough chasing around and prattle for now. It's time," He grabbed his hilt. I lay my hand on my hilt, readying myself for an attack. "I will let you chose." He drew his zanpaktuo. "Will you die by my sword or will you fall into that hole and die. So, which will it be?..................Awww your angry I know turn and let me see your face. No matter how it looks, I love to witness the agony on one's face when they are forced to chose how they are going to die." I glanced at Uncle then I glanced at the Soul Reaper. He had his zanpakuto drawn and Uncle had his back to him. I slowly slid out my zanpakuto and held it with my right hand.

"Now, turn around and face me. I wanna see the expression on your face in your last moments of life. Each time I see such things, my beauty grows."

"Maybe it's time that you got beautiful on your own." Uncle threw sand into his face. Throwing his hand down, he made the floor below us into sand. I quickly jumped to the side. The Soul Reaper jumped just in time and landed on the platform above. I looked to see if Uncle was alright, but he only had a few fingers on the ledge.

"Help! I'm falling!" I quickly ran over to him and tugged on his wrist. He was still slipping and I tried and tried to pull him up.

"Your too heavy! Come on, try to pull yourself up!!" I planted both feet on the ground and pulled harder. The Soul Reaper jumped down from the platform.

"Well, what a shame. Talk about digging your own grave.........." I felt his eyes on my back. "You know, someone as fat as he is, will be too hard to lift for someone as small as yourself. Just let him fall, nothing you can do can save him." Tears started to flow out of my eyes. He started slipping through my fingers quickly. I pulled harder, but could barely hold him up. He finally slipped off and his screams were heard as he fell.

"UNCLE!!!!!!" I looked down and couldn't see him through the darkness of the pit. Tears overflowed my eyes and fell off my cheeks. "I couldn't do it....................Even now I'm useless." I hid my face under my hair.

"How insignificant." My body shook with anger. Suddenly, a blue light illuminated our faces. I looked up and saw a smiling Uncle. He had an extra sphere and created a barrier right before falling.

"Ha ha, got ya." He smiled at me. I sighed with relief and quickly wiped away my tears.

"It's some kind of trick!" He slashed the orb, but no apparent damage was done. "What is that sphere?"

Laughing triumphantly Uncle said, "Good thing I brought a spare with me. This is no average cannonball. It was originaly developed by my sister, Kukaku Shiba. Even more importantly, your zanpakuto can't easily shatter it."

"Too bad, you've underestimated me. Just so you know, I'm the 5th seat of Squad Eleven, strongest squad in the Soul Society. And if you think that I'm just an ordinary Soul Reaper then you're sadly mistaken." Passing his hand over his zanpakuto, he chanted, "Bloom for me, Fujikujaku!" His zanpakuto formed into a sickle. "Watch as I break your ray sukaku core! I'll shatter it with a single blow!" With the flick of his wrist, his zanpakuto formed into 4 sickles in a fan-like manner. He smacked the cannonball, sucessfully penetrating it. My eyes widened in realization of the situation. I flash-stepped to safety before it blew up.

The cannonball starts to crack and in a sizeable explosion Uncle Ganju is thrown across to the other side of the pit, where he takes a tumble and crashes into a wall. I pumped my fist in the air and jumped happily. I ran to Uncle. "That was awesome! At least you ruined his pretty little face." I helped him up.

"Clever strategy, wasn't it? Still, all things considered you're one tough bastard!!" The Soul Reaper was still standing on his own two feet.

"Don't even tell me that for one minute you thought that was enough to.......................kill me off!! Now I'm really mad and you're going to pay!!" He shook his fist at us. I stuck my tongue out at him and patted my butt.

"Can't hear ya pretty boy!!" Uncle Seppa'd the wall again and jumped through. "Lick it!" I went in after him and quickly went to his side.

"Sorry I didn't tell you that I had the situation under control. But the hero always comes to save the day!"

"Yeah, but next time tell me! You know how sad and depressed I was you AGGGHHH!" Sighing, I continued, "I'm just glad that your alright. Aunt Kukaku would have my ass if you came back in pieces."

"It's alright, I know your worried about me." I patted his shoulder and shook my head.

"Not a chance." I left him in the dust. "Eat my dust you butthole!!"

"Why are you always so mean to me, Sachi?!" Uncle yelled from a distance. "I didn't mean to worry you!"

"I understand that but maybe you should run a little faster! Do you not realize the threat behind us!"

"You can easily take that guy, Sachi!"

"Maybe, but-" I stopped so he could catch up. "I haven't fought against someone else in a long time. I'm not even sure I can beat a fifth seat. You have too much faith in me, Uncle." I combed my hand through my hair.

"Why can't I have faith in you? Your my brother's daughter, I should have a lot of faith in you. You not only inherited your father's abilities, but you also inherited your mother's looks. I can tell you'll be just like them." He looked over at me and smiled. "And besides, I'm sure you didn't come here just to run around, right?"

I nodded. "Thanks." He nodded back. "But does that mean that you came here to just run around?" I asked, innocently. His smile disappeared and was replaced with an annoyed look.

"Oh shut up........." I smiled brightly.

"We should try to get back with Ichigo. But that's going to be hard with pretty boy on our ass." I noticed that I couldn't hear the Soul Reaper behind us. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Huh?" Uncle and I stopped and surveyed the area. I looked down and up the path we were on, but there was no sign of him. I knew this guy wouldn't give up, so where was he? Suddenly, the Soul Reaper jumped off the roof behind us with Fujikujaku ready to smash down on Uncle Ganju, but he rolled away in time.

"When are you going to stop running away from me?" he asked, taking steps closer to us.

"Just as soon as you surrender to me!" I shook my head. Does Uncle really think that he will just give up?

"This is getting so tiresome. I think I'll just end it. It won't require much, just one stroke of," he raised his Fujikujaku and it became four sickles, "my Fujikujaku." Uncle sniggered. He sheathed his chopper and reached for a bomb.

"Wait." I laid my hand on top of Uncle's hand. "Let him go and I'll fight you instead." I hoped that the Soul Reaper would let him go. I trained hard every day of my life when I left the Sereteii. I prepared myself for a situation like this. I wanted to protect the ones I loved since I couldn't save my parents. This was the day that I would fight to protect my loved ones and friends.

"Are you underestimating me again? You think that you could possibly defeat me? A small girl, such as yourself, can not possibly make me beg for mercy."

"You too are underestimating me." I stood defensively in front of Uncle. Grabing the hilt of my zanpakuto, I unsheathed it and pointed the tip at the Soul Reaper's face. "I'll cut that pretty face of yours up for calling me small."

"So scared. If fighting you will let me kill the ugly one then I'll fight you." He took postion, readying himself to attack.

"Leave Uncle. This is my battle." Without thinking, Uncle still threw the bomb. A red smoke engulfed us, making me cough and my eyes watery. "What the hell is this?!" My eyes were burning and my throat felt like it was on fire.

"You like that! Isn't it wonderful?! The one and only original Kukaku brand chilli pepper smoke bomb with bloody tears effect!!" Uncle himself began to cough and tear. "Hey wait a mintue! What's going on here? My eyes are starting to hurt, too."

"I can't believe that you blasted yourself with your own smoke bomb!" yelled the Soul Reaper. "You know, I would kill you if I could see you!"

"Somehow that's not very scary right now." I started to walk any direction, hoping to get out of the smoke. The only thing I could see was the red smoke. I stuck out my foot before going any further and found the edge. We all accidently step off the ledge and fall. I grabbed onto the closet thing, which was my Uncle's shoulder. I looked down and saw the Soul Reaper holding onto Uncle's bomb barrel. "Hey, let go of me you big leech!"

"Alright so I can fall to my death? I don't think so!"

"Uncle! I said that I had it under control! Now my eyes feel like their burning because you had to hit everyone with your damned bomb!!" Tear kept falling out of my eyes, my throat bleeding inside. "I wish I had stayed with Ichigo." Looking down the pit, I saw no sign of any light or the bottom of the pit.

"Let go of me! I can't hold all three of us up!" His hand started to shake, fingers slowly slipping off. "Let go! At least two of us will live!"

"NO! Believe me, there's no fate than falling in there! We all have to hang on!"

"I can't.............hold on!" His hand slips and we all started to fall in the dark pit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......umph!" I landed face first into trash bags. I pulled myself out and covered my mouth and nose. It stunk like a dump down here. "Holy crap! This place smells like a dump!!"

"That's because it is a dump, you moron!" I had to find a way out. Spotting a latter nearby, I quickly grab on and climbed my way out. "Thank kami there's a way out!" I stopped hearing noise coming from below and looked down. Uncle was gaining on me with the Soul Reaper right behind him. I gave a panicked look and quickly climbed up and ran for it.

"Don't tell me were back to running again?!" That guy didn't know when to quit!!


	15. Information about story

I know I haven't been keeping up with this story, but I am still writing it. I just don't really have the time to upload it or any thing. Either on saturday or sunday I will have at least two chapters out. I know your probably like excuses, excuses but it's the truth.............sadly. And besides, I've been thinking about writing either another Bleach story or maybe Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist or maybe even Avatar: The Last Airbender story.

Hopefully I can start to write my other thought up fanfictions. I will still continue with this story though because I love my Toushiro and my daily medicine of Bleach!!!!! ^-^

Oh and please review or message me with any questions or criticism! Thanks!!


End file.
